Waiting at the End of the Road
by HypersomniacGrad
Summary: Sequel (of sorts) to 'What If': After Beca's accident and journey with the surprisingly snarky but kind Death, the DJ finally wakes up from her coma. Chloe, along with the rest of the Bellas, help Beca deal with the ups, downs, and struggles of the recovery process as the pair soon face Worlds, their newly established relationship, and what lies ahead.
1. Not Just A Dream

**A/N: Hey guys! Have you missed me? :)**

 **Sorry for being silent the past, well, Tuesday…**

 **I am in grad school so work/study (really, it's the same thing) has got me busy, but hard work always pays off, so…**

… **I'm supposed to be writing a summary of my work over the summer (haha, funny how I got here) but as I have my outline done and got ready for my draft, inspiration struck!**

 **Mostly in the form of a song that I was listening to at that precise moment and thought could be put into good use in the later chapters for this fic (So far I'm thinking 8 chapters, yeah? But let's see what happens. If you have any requests of what you might want to see happen, message me or let me know)**

 **And like in the summary, this is part 2 of 'What If' (as told from Chloe's perspective) so this chapter's a bit of a summary and sort of window into Chloe's thoughts overall…**

… **and I promise to keep things light, but drama might/will still be sprinkled around here or there…**

… **recovery isn't easy.**

 **And you may get to see Death again (after all [SPOILER] Beca hinted at something about a nosebleed in the last chapter of 'What If')**

 **Sorry for the long note. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as 'What If' (which if you haven't read here's the sort of link: s/11446420/1/What-If)**

 **Reviews and comments are appreciated as always!**

 **I do not own pitch perfect**

They were blue.

But not simply just blue.

It wasn't the crayon blue that people often associate with the world.

They weren't as blue as the oceans were either, not as blue as her own eyes.

They had a hint of grey in them too, which matched her steely cool cut gaze perfectly.

It matched the storm that seemed to have always been raging on inside of her, the depth beneath the layers and walls she had built around herself. Like they always carried a character all of their own that no word could ever dare come close to describing.

Beca's eyes were always just so mesmerizing for Chloe.

God, how she missed those eyes.

Beca's been in a coma for two weeks.

All thanks to the accident that had happened that stormy day.

And Chloe couldn't help but partly blame herself for it.

What if she stopped Beca from running away from their fight?

What if she never got into the fight with the stubborn DJ in the first place?

They could be in a whole different situation than they were in at that moment.

And Beca almost dying didn't help ease Chloe's nerve-wracked state.

It made it all too real for Chloe. She knew, in some ways, she had always known that she had feelings for the tiny DJ, that she loved her. But Chloe was patient. She waited. She set Beca free when she chose Jesse, and although the pain of having to live through the past three years seeing the person you love be with someone else would be enough to kill some, Chloe chose to wait, hang on.

Because even though she decided to set her free, she couldn't quite completely let go of her.

That's why she stayed in the first place.

That's why she never left Beca's side.

Most especially now.

Love can be such a paradox.

The one that brings us so much happiness and life can also be the one that causes so much suffering and pain.

And Chloe knew too. She knew that Beca had simply become her life.

She knew, but she never understood the weight of it. It never really hit her until the possibility of losing her forever was right in front of her.

It felt like Chloe had just died when Beca's heart stopped beating for a minute or two.

And when Beca's heart started to beat again, it was music to her ears.

Beca was still alive.

And Chloe could find herself slowly breathing again.

As the days went by, as hope was built, Chloe found herself stuck in the middle of a delicate balance.

She wanted to thank the gods above for each day that Beca still had to live, to fight for her life. That fragile hope of recovery had kept her happy.

But with all that's happened, fear would still take over the redhead's heart.

Because what if she never got to see Beca's eyes again?

What if she never wakes up?

And Chloe tried, she tried everything, anything that's worth a shot.

Since she believed that music was what brought the two of them together, the redhead had decided to place her bets that music would bring Beca back to her – she kept reminding herself that if it worked, she had to thank Chloe for reminding her that.

But when trying so many times only resulted in futile attempts and one twitch and smirk that may or may not have happened, she was at a loss.

So imagine Chloe's surprise when she saw the DJ wake up the first time, and actually wake up, not just smirk, not just twitch.

Imagine how bad she had just wanted to grab hold of her, never let her go.

Just lose herself entirely in Beca's eyes.

In all of who she was.

And imagine the slight disappointment of seeing Beca drift off to sleep again because she was still tired. The pain and the fear that she might just slip back into a coma taking hold of Chloe at her most vulnerable hours.

What if she disappears again?

This time forever?

Chloe went numb at the thought.

So imagine the joy to finally see those eyes again.

That steely cool cut gaze.

The soft smile hidden beneath all the layers, the gentle gaze that Chloe knew was always only reserved for her.

That was happiness.

The very definition of it.

And when Beca kissed her?

That was just pure ecstasy.

The definition of dreams.

To love someone and be loved by them too.

So yeah, Chloe considers herself lucky.

She almost lost Beca after all.

And yet Beca was right there, fast asleep in her arms while they found themselves lying down the cramped space of the hospital bed, the memories of the long day, the excruciatingly long weeks that have gone by, on replay in Chloe's mind.

It's been a long road home – and yes, Chloe found it heartwarming that she had thought herself to be Beca's home, after all she came back to her – and it's a longer road ahead.

But Chloe knew.

It was the truth in her heart.

She would always be waiting for Beca at the end of every – and any – road she takes.


	2. Cynthia Rose's Schemes

**A/N: So I kind of swore I would only stick with Chloe for this one… but I couldn't help it… so yeah, that 8 chapter thing is totally out of the window… it's gonna be more for sure…**

 **Anyways, I thought this might be fun to include as a chapter (mostly because I needed a break and started writing the nonsense that happens below, but, hey, it works…) before I get back to Chloe and how Beca's dealing with her broken bones… and some unexpected consequences? (I've already started writing chapter 3 so I might upload it tonight as well, if not tomorrow)**

 **BTW, this chapter happens at the same time as chapter 21/22 from 'What If'**

 **Also, I was thinking of writing a chapter or 2 from Death's perspective (because who doesn't like Death? I do promise no one's gonna' die or go into a coma or flat line… but you know, stuff happens)… and like 'What If', I'm thinking Beca deserves a chapter too… and maybe one other character that didn't get a chapter for 'What If'? Let me know what you guys think and what you would like to see.**

 **Again, sorry for the long note (it's been a long day, and I always ramble on during long days). Comments and reviews are always welcomed!**

 **I do not own pitch perfect**

With Bellas practice going into overdrive – and with their own 'personal' assignments from Aubrey in preparation for Worlds – Cynthia Rose has pretty much been exhausted.

It was also a unanimous decision for the Bellas to just go to sleep afterwards and never speak of the 'rehearsals from hell' courtesy of the return of the Aca-Nazi drill sergeant.

Well, technically Aubrey had stuck with threats of even more hellish practice and it's just Jessica and Ashley reporting to her at the moment running the show.

And yet, despite the physical, emotional, and quite possibly, mental exhaustion from the last few weeks, the Bellas stand undeterred in completing their own personal assignments.

The ones they swore to accomplish for the sake of their little ol' captain.

So that's how Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Emily, Stacie, and Amy found themselves crammed in Jesse's car. Cynthia Rose had to admit, for someone who looks so decent and neat on the outside, the Treble's car was surely littered with knick-knacks and DVD stacks.

"This is it girls." Jesse said as he pulled off by the side of the road near the studio.

The girls, and said Treble, after all, were on a mission.

What mission?

Impress Beca's boss with her awesome mixes.

How they got past security was beyond her. Jesse muttered something along the lines of "Just act like you belong and know what you're doing. No one will stop and question us if we do." That in itself was simple enough. Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Jesse walked up the entrance with silent confidence surrounding them. Stacie only needed to wink at anyone she encountered and she was easily trotting behind the rest.

They were the definition of too cool to be true.

Cynthia Rose had no clue how – or for that matter, what – Lilly was doing by the window outside of the building, but she was somehow already waiting for them in front of the office of the boss-man himself when they got in.

The Legacy was just a little too excited that Amy had to threaten her with extra cardio and a drill session with Aubrey if she doesn't calm down.

Fear, apparently, had done the trick to mellow out the Legacy.

Just as they were about to barge in the boss-man himself, one of Beca's coworkers – Dex or Dax or something – had noticed their presence and immediately called for security.

There was a bit of a scuffle. Lilly disappeared yet again, Stacie almost succeeded in being left behind and completing the mission, Legacy tripping on air, Amy struggling with pinning down Dax, and Cynthia Rose and Jesse being the only ones capable of keeping their cool.

Five minutes later, they found themselves standing outside the building, sans Lilly who security was still looking for inside the building.

And what do the Bellas, and apparently Jesse too, do in face of defeat?

Try and try again.

So that's why a good thirty minutes later they were back with a vengeance.

Well, vengeance wouldn't exactly be the term to use, but really, they had a new plan that Cynthia Rose was sure would work, so who cares about the term she would use?

Jesse was first to enter the building as a pizza delivery boy with matching fake pizza box – although, technically the box originally contained pizza, but they got hungry from all the plotting and scheming.

Next was Amy with a cake delivery.

Followed by Cynthia Rose for some package that needed to be signed.

Stacie was last with some flowers.

Legacy got left behind to stand guard. They all agreed she had no chill.

And for the second time, they found themselves to be successful with their venture.

But this time, they manage to side-step the annoying Dax and actually get into Beca's boss' office.

Only he wasn't there…

…so they decided to ask around…

…and by "they," CR totally meant Stacie…

…she had a way of getting info.

Another five minutes later and they found themselves in the studio with Beca's boss listening to the DJ's best mixes spewing out compliments like he was listening to Mozart or Beethoven.

And apparently they also found Lilly.

She was with Beca's boss the whole time…

…with the Beca's mixes that they had intended to deliver…

When Lilly manage to swipe the flash drive away from Stacie, she doesn't know.

But Cynthia Rose was definitely thankful for her unusual ways.

They soon found themselves explaining Beca's situation to her boss who have heard about the accident but didn't know the extent of the DJ's injuries.

He was surprisingly compassionate about it – although they all agreed later on that this was due to his sudden discovery of Beca's true musical genius and potential – and wished her well saying that he definitely looks forward to working with her soon on more projects.

The Bellas and Jesse soon found themselves back outside, this time with a "Mission Accomplished" look on their faces as they rejoined Legacy.

So what if Cynthia Rose found it annoying to be squished back into Jesse's crowded car – because apparently Amy had called shotgun on the front passenger's seat for a whole lifetime, if that was even possible – for a long drive back to Barden.

Cynthia Rose was happy.

That was one less problem for Beca to worry about when she wakes up.


	3. How Do I Breathe?

**A/N: Hey guys! So I totally fell asleep last night while writing (for your laptop's sake, don't do it…)**

 **Anyways, sorry for the wait but here is chapter 3.**

 **I'll post chapter 4 and maybe even 5 before going to bed (since chapter 4 is going to be just another short one with the Bellas…)**

 **Anyways, reviews and comments are always welcomed!**

 **And if you want to see something happen, let me know!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

It was halfway through the week and Beca had just about enough of hospital food.

So Chloe did her best to try and appease her girlfriend – yep, the very word had sent Chloe skyrocketing to the moon – to convince her to eat even just the Jell-O and she'll see what she can do to convince her doctors to let her eat – as what Beca would call it – "real" food again.

Beca complied and Chloe treated her with a quick kiss on the cheek. That instantly prompted a slowly creeping smile on the tiny Bella's face and Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

She was happy. Content.

Because Beca was back.

She was with her.

And she couldn't ask for anything more.

Of course, Chloe couldn't have been more wrong.

Beca took a slow and labored breath for the umpteenth time as she worked to finish the gelatinous food she tolerated for the sake of Chloe, and Chloe couldn't help but notice and count how many times the DJ breathed in with her face scrunched up in slight show of pain.

Chloe knew, the doctors told her after all, that this would be expected. Beca broke two or three ribs, one of which almost punctured one of her lungs. Chloe would take a little difficulty in breathing over Beca's lungs collapsing.

She shuddered at that very thought and chastised herself for even thinking of it.

Beca was alive. It was what was important.

But the redhead still couldn't help but worry.

"Whatcha' thinking Chlo?" Beca asked as she pushed away her food tray and patted the space right next specially reserved for Chloe.

"Don't mind me Beca. Just, tired?"

"That sounded like a question."

"I don't know. I guess I really just am. I'm still trying to catch up to everything."

"Missed me, huh?" she heard Beca asked and Chloe immediately nodded.

"I missed you too." Beca replied and Chloe couldn't help the tear that was trailing down her cheeks. She couldn't help it, everything still felt too fresh.

It didn't help either that the following day when they were alone Beca had to tell the most lucrative dream she could possibly have.

Beca meeting Death was one thing. Calling him adorable was just creepy.

Although to the DJ's defense, she didn't exactly describe what Death looked like. Just that he was actually adorable.

Chloe attributed that to the head injury, and maybe that's what a comatose patient dreams of, who knows?

But the turn-around was quick. And eventually, Chloe found herself believing Beca's story – to which Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, head injury not causing hallucinogenic dreams and thoughts can now be crossed of her lists of things to worry about.

It did help that Beca had done, whether conscious and aware of it or not, what could possibly be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her.

An entire library, thousands of songs and mixes, just for her.

All about her.

Telling her what Beca felt during moments they've shared, memories they made.

And the cherry on top was the DJ telling her herself what each song meant.

If she wasn't in love with Beca before, she definitely is now.

And Chloe found the truth in what people say.

Some of the best things in life, money just can't buy.

The week rolled by relatively quickly and soon the Bellas were able to see their captain back in shape.

Well, maybe not in shape.

But alive and breathing.

At least to some extent. Beca still had some hoarseness in breathing, and she really couldn't exert much effort to speak loudly at times.

But still Chloe allowed herself to be happy again.

It wasn't until about a week later when she started humming one of the songs on her Chloe playlist that happiness decided to shake her up a bit.

Beca smiled at Chloe while the two tried to make some attempt at Chloe's scholastic progress. The DJ was getting a little bit bored, it couldn't be helped. The doctors really didn't like the thought of her pushing herself too hard at the moment.

Chloe had started singing, she couldn't help it either, and before she knew it Beca started singing too.

Except Beca couldn't. Not in the right pitch anyways.

But Beca tried anyways, it was still to be expected that she won't be able to sing properly for some time.

And the agony written all over her face when she tried was enough to shake Chloe's ground.

Chloe nearly cried when she saw the sudden change in Beca's expression when the doctor came in explaining that she had temporary vocal cord paralysis, but that was to be expected as a result of the whiplash from her accident. They were just thankful that she didn't have any serious neck or spinal cord injury.

Chloe nodded her head along slowly, the doctor explained that before to her and Dr. Mitchell, but it still didn't stop the sharp pain of seeing Beca's face all scrunched up, a little bit angry and disappointed, at the fact that she won't be able to sing for a while.

"The keyword here is that it's _temporary_ , Ms. Mitchell." Dr. Ferrer, one of Beca's doctors, said. "With treatment, you'll be able to sing again. It's not a surprise that with your fast recovery you'll be able to do physical therapy soon, but that doesn't mean that it still won't take some time. Don't exert too much force, okay Beca?"

"How fast and how can I get better?" was Beca's immediate reply and Chloe could see that the gears in Beca's mind were already turning. It didn't take time for the redhead to figure out that she was still worried about the Worlds.

"We can get you started with voice therapy soon, if you like. But again, don't force yourself too much. Do understand Beca, your fractured ribs are still healing. One of which almost punctured your lungs and we had to operate on you to save your life. It takes time to recover from that. Even if we start voice therapy tomorrow, you'll still have difficulty with breathing properly and you can only do so much. You have to allow your injuries to heal."

Beca slowly nodded, an unreadable expression on her face, and Chloe had no idea what to do.

Music is important to them.

Singing, and mixing in Beca's case, was her life.

It was like music was Beca, and in every single way.

The thump of the bass her heartbeat.

The lyrics her bloodstream

Singing her air.

And that was just taken away from her.

 _Temporarily_ at least.

And Chloe found that she couldn't exactly breathe properly at the moment either.

Because seeing Beca be in her element, buried underneath the music, lost in the lyrics, is Chloe's air.

As soon as Dr. Ferrer had left, Chloe immediately scooted over to Beca's side and held her in a tight embrace. This time, Chloe didn't fight the tears as they came, she could feel Beca's silent tears staining her shirt at the moment.

"I'm sorry Chlo." were the first Words out of the DJ's mouth, and it broke Chloe's heart her voice so small and fragile.

Shattered it really.

Because those three words said everything that needed to be said.

Beca wanted to get better soon for Chloe.

She didn't want her to worry about her anymore.

She wanted to be there to help her and the Bellas win the Worlds, defend and clear the Bella name.

But she won't be able to do that if she can't sing.

Let alone breathe properly.

Chloe let out a sad laughter that got Beca to tilt her head and look at the redhead with a questioning glance.

"Beca, don't apologize. Do you honestly think winning is more important to me than you?"

"Well, no… I was hoping, kind of, that I would be. But it means so much to you, and I-" Beca started rambling on, but before she could say anything else Chloe silenced her with a kiss.

She slowly pulled away, gently drying the tears on Beca's face.

And as she smiled, Beca smiled too.

One look was all that was needed to convey what Chloe wanted to say, her hands caressing Beca's face, holding it close to hers as ocean blue eyes met steely blue ones.

But considering that the DJ was rather oblivious sometimes, she still said it out loud.

Just to be safe.

"The only thing you're allowed to be worried about is getting better, okay?" Chloe said, pausing for a moment to see that Beca got her message loud and clear and the tiny brunette nodded. "We're gonna' get thru this. Together. No matter how long it takes. We'll get there eventually. Just take it easy and focus on getting stronger, better."

"I love you, you know that right?" was what Beca responded with.

"I love you too." was all that Chloe allowed herself to say.

They were going to get through this.

And Beca's going to come up on top.

They'll face each and every storm they face together.

At least, that was what Chloe hoped.

But sometimes nothing can be more dangerous than hope.

So Chloe accepted the fact that all she could do right now was hold on tight, to Beca, to their dreams, and to what they have.

Because sometimes, life and happiness can be a little bit fragile.

And all we can do is hang on and somehow get through the ride.


	4. Jessica and Ashley's News

**A/N: And here's chapter 4!**

 **If you're sensing a pattern, the Bellas chapters will be lighter than Chloe's chapters… at least for now…**

 **And I am trying to keep things light as well as show some of the Bellas perspectives especially with Beca's recovery and the progress of her relationship with Chloe… so yeah, some shenanigans may ensue to some extent…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Aubrey didn't look happy or at all pleased when Jessica and Ashley had last talked with her.

At first they were afraid that it was because the Bellas weren't meeting Aubrey expectation of hard work and they were about to be punished with cardio – a totally valid and logical fear every Bella apparently has.

But they were wrong.

And when they left the coffee shop after meeting with their former captain, Jessica and Ashley were pretty much wearing the same expression on their faces.

Aubrey looked genuinely sad and – if they allowed to believe it – a little heart broken.

All for their captain.

So when they entered the Bella rehearsal space that afternoon, the look of their defeat was quite evident, causing panic to every other Bella there.

"Are we punished with cardio?" was Amy's immediate question, a look of horror on her face.

"Is it about the set-list? Because Legacy and I have been working our butts off." CR chimed in.

"Did Amy get us in another scandalous situation?" Stacie asked which prompted a "Hey!" from Amy before she begrudgingly admitted that there may have been some inappropriate show of affection between her and Bumper that happened the other day.

"Is Chloe about to fail again?" Flo asked quite concerned.

Lilly asked something about a white haired boy, but they really didn't understand what.

"It's about Beca, isn't it?" Emily asked and the two Bellas nodded.

The rest of the girls waited in abated breath as Jessica and Ashley tried to find the words to explain that Beca was all heart-broken about having temporary vocal cord paralysis, and the fact that it might take some time for complete recovery even with voice therapy thanks to the difficulty in breathing added by her fractured ribs.

Apparently Beca was all torn up about not being to help the Bellas much to prepare for the Worlds.

And she was worried that she wouldn't even be able to participate if she doesn't make much progress with her treatments before then.

The room stayed silent for a good five minutes before Jessica – or was it Ashley – heard Stacie's phone ringing nonstop and asked her to go answer it.

"It's Bree. And a FaceTime Call." Stacie breathed out and the Bellas all scrambled to their feet to start cardio.

But when Stacie answered all of them were shocked to hear the first words Aubrey said. "Stop cardio right now, we have to talk about something."

The Bellas huddled and when Aubrey suggested that they find something to do to cheer up "the hobbit", Cynthia Rose was quick to push her plan about doing something for their captains, like a first date or something.

With the Bellas motivated to push their captain's morale, both Jessica and Ashley strived harder to step up as their temporary "co-captains". Sure, they were often simply forgotten, being placed in the background, what with someone like Stacie, Amy, CR, Flo, Chloe, and Beca in their team, all with their special quirks, who could remember the inseparable pair? But they were a part of the team, nonetheless, they were a part of the Bella family.

So Stacie would stop by the hospital to give updates on choreography.

Flo to make sure Chloe was "hanging in there" in terms of everything else that Aubrey couldn't deal with or sort out.

Amy was there to always cheer up Beca.

The Legacy and CR to give updates with their work on the set-list.

Lilly, was well, being Lilly.

But the two of them were there not to just update Beca, but get her involved too.

Remind her that she's part of the Bellas.

That she isn't just some face in the background.

Especially now that she's probably on an all-time low.

They would converse. Ask what Beca's opinions are to what to do next or include during the Bellas rehearsals. They would update her with things they notice – being observant is quite a skill you develop when the spotlight isn't always on you – and weigh the DJ's suggestions with what to do.

More than that, they were being Beca's friends.

Considering they weren't able to build such a close relationship in the past.

They didn't want any regrets after all.

And Beca seemed glad she was learning how to tell the two apart.

Strong stress on the _learning_ part as she still get them mixed up sometimes.

But all was well.

So when two weeks pass since the last time they became the bearer of important news, and since the Bellas had been going over their "Operation: First Date" before they pull it off, they walked hand-in-hand, beaming, as they strolled in the rehearsal space.

"What's got you two all happy?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"You two finally together?" Stacie asked to which the two of them looked rather confused. "Never mind then."

"Beca, she's started doing PT last week. Progress is slow, but she's able to move her broken arm better now." Jessica said.

"That's true! We may have witnessed her complain a lot about moving it today, and it was honestly adorable how Chloe just got her to stop whining, but we were also still in the hospital when she did her vocal therapy." Ashley then said.

And Jessica jumped in excitedly. "Yep! And her fractured ribs are healing nicely too so it she's starting breathe better. She's making really good progress with her vocal therapy sessions!"

The Bellas cheered before Jessica tried to excitedly get them to calm down and focus their attention to a video that Ashley took.

It was Beca looking all smug as she tried to impress Chloe with her progress by singing.

And the Bellas squealed with excitement when they started hearing Beca sing 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

Yeah, things are definitely looking up.

And all is well.

Except Aubrey might have just chosen to do one of her 'surprise Bellas inspections' at that precise moment to find the whole group acting like excited teenagers with Beca's romantic gesture.

Sure, the DJ's 'badass' rep may have taken a hit with that.

But the Bellas were hit by the storm known as Aubrey and endless cardio.

Oh well.


	5. Learning to Crawl

**A/N: And like promised! Here's chapter 5.**

 **Sunshine after the rain?**

 **Or the calm before the storm?**

 **Life's a roller coaster ride folks…**

 **Tune in for the next chapters to find out!**

 **Comments and Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

The past few days felt like they have just conquered a mountain they were climbing, and now they were facing the decent.

And yeah, there are times when Chloe would think that it was all Beca's doing.

But somehow the brunette kept reminding her that it was their fight. That she wouldn't have gotten to where she was if Chloe wasn't there by her side.

So maybe their relationship started off a little differently from other people's stories. But Chloe wouldn't change a thing.

Beca was fighting, she was braving out the storm.

And Chloe could feel the calm taking over her heart.

With each passing day, Beca would return to who she was before the accident.

She was becoming more and more like her Beca again.

Except it was even better.

The stunt she pulled with singing 'The Way You Look Tonight' was enough to tell her everything.

She thought that "romantic" Beca would only be temporary, some side of her brought out from the walls she retreats to every so often because of her brief brush with death.

But apparently "romantic" Beca was something that Chloe got to enjoy often, especially when they were alone together.

Because, yes, life is just too short to live to have regrets and what ifs. To refuse to try, to not take chances.

You don't know what you had, never know what could be, not until it's gone, 'til it's too late. So why not you try fighting for it?

Was it scary? Yes. Especially because it came to close to "too late".

And Chloe was so afraid she'd lose.

But in the end she's won the grand prize.

Because nothing in this world could ever compare to the feeling of truly being loved.

And somehow Chloe could tell Beca knew it too.

Beca would complain a lot. Especially about the pain of her therapy sessions, but that's why Chloe was always by her side. She was her band aid.

And when Beca would be difficult, Chloe never failed to remind her what they were fighting for, striving for.

Because even sometimes Chloe would also be difficult, be inconsolable, afraid that she'll wake up and Beca would be gone.

And Beca would do just the same thing, remind Chloe all the reasons why she shouldn't waste time letting her fears get the best of her.

Chloe saw all the scars, all the bruises that were starting to disappear, and it nearly drained the life out of her at the sight that Beca had to endure all that. But she did her best to stay strong. At least for Beca.

In some way, she felt her pain and her struggle.

Because in some way she knew they've always been connected.

Beca smiled weakly the first time that Chloe actually stuck around to see here bandages changed and the DJ most definitely did not miss the color out of the redhead's face disappearing.

"Sorry you get to have me when I'm all broken Chlo." Beca said weakly, she wasn't sure how to cheer Chloe up at all, but it did get the redhead out of her reverie.

Chloe snapped out of the trance she was in and quickly pressed her lips on the side of Beca's head. "Don't be ridiculous, Becs. And would you stop apologizing? If anything, I feel like it was my fault you had your accident in the first place."

"You should take your own advice Chlo, and stop blaming yourself."

"I nearly lost you Beca."

"Well, you didn't." Beca reminded her matter-of-factly, sounding a little smug too, and Chloe laughed.

"I though you were contemplating your worth for living? I can't believe you would even ask yourself that!"

"Moment of weakness, Beale. I nearly lost you too, you know."

"How?" Chloe asked, her voice sounding a little silent from before.

"If I left, if I chose to just give up, I wouldn't have had the chance for this, for us. And I would have spent an eternity somewhere hating myself for never trying to go after that dream."

"What dream?"

"You." was Beca's simple answer. And that was all Chloe really needed to find comfort. If anything, it only strengthened her resolve to stay strong for Beca. Be her pillar.

So when Beca all but wanted to give up trying to walk again, Chloe had to motivate her.

She volunteered to be at the end of the short distance her therapist had been helping her cross.

"I am not your dog, Beale." Beca had said when Chloe said that if she makes it to the end she'll get a treat.

"Just play along, quit being difficult Mitchell." Chloe retorted and Beca feigned slight irritation but Chloe knew the DJ was curious what the "treat" was, after all, the doctors have just given her the green light for "real" food again and she may have been ready with an actual list of food she's missed over the past few weeks.

Chloe found it adorable when Beca made a face after finding out that her "treat" was actually just a kiss from Chloe and not any of her favorites. But she wasn't going to say anything about it.

Beca would soon find she'd be in for a treat when they get back to her room later that afternoon.

So maybe PT was hellish sometimes.

But you make the most of what you have.

Something Chloe learned along the way.

Especially when a few days later the Bellas unveil their surprise for the two of them.

And as far as first dates go, that one definitely goes down in the books as one of the best.

So really, who's complaining?

The sun was starting to shine again for Chloe.

And she sees it shining brightly every time she sees Beca smiling.


	6. Flo Takes Over

**A/N: Greetings folks! Here's chapter 6. I might upload chapter 7 and 8 tonight as well.**

 **Like when I was writing 'What If', I'm writing the chapters as soon as I can when I get the idea before I lose it or not have time to do so. In other words, you can probably expect me to get to (and post) chapter 11 by Sunday…**

 **Hang in there with me.**

 **So far I'm thinking the same number of chapters as 'What If', but we'll see…**

 **Thanks for the support so far!**

 **Reviews and comments are always welcomed!**

 **I do not own pitch perfect.**

Ah, the rush.

There's nothing quite like it.

Some love the rush of performing, like all the Bellas do.

Some seek the rush from the thrill of a chase.

The Bellas thrive on the rush of last minute preparations.

And Flo lives for the rush of taking charge on such occasions whenever their captains were currently busy with pretty much everything else.

At the moment at hand, however, their beloved captains were busy packing up the hospital room that Beca had called home for weeks.

So Flo decided to direct the Bellas to their own tasks at hand. With the Bellas buzzing as they get everything set-up for their beloved DJ's homecoming.

Cynthia Rose and Amy were busy moving the furniture around with the help of Jessica and Ashley.

Lilly was setting up the DJ's desk/workstation at the corner of the living room.

Emily was taking care of moving some of Beca's essentials.

And Stacie was getting caught up with Beca's pile of missed school work to help her out at Dr. Mitchell's insistence.

Even Aubrey was helping out. She and Jesse had gone out and picked up all of Beca's favorite snacks to stock them up. They included to throw dinner in there as well, as Flo found out when the pair followed Legacy in to the kitchen.

Flo had just finished making the brownies when Legacy reported on the progress of transforming the living room into Beca's room.

The DJ's arm was better and her ribs were healing fast. Beca was doing splendidly well with her voice therapy sessions too.

But Beca's leg was surely taking its time to heal.

So to make everything accessible to the stubbornly independent brunette, the Bellas decided to help Beca out a bit.

They might have gotten a little out of hand by pretty much moving everyone into the living room as well.

The original plan was to have Beca's bed set up in the room, transform the whole space as Beca's own corner for now.

Not infiltrate it by moving all their beds in the living room with hers.

Chloe's bed was left untouched for obvious reasons.

"You do all know that Beca would freak out with this set-up, right?" Flo commented as she found herself in the living room.

"I'm pretty sure Red would be the first to freak out from the lack of privacy." Cynthia Rose retorted and Stacie couldn't help but snigger.

"I thought Shorty was still having some shortness of breath? I don't think Red would mind." Amy weighed in.

"Besides, I'm assuming that Beca would just be thankful for the change in scenery. No more endless white walls and all, plus we're throwing in some color with our personal effects." Jessica noted.

"That's one hell of an assumption to make." Ashley threw in, for once not agreeing with Jessica.

"Oh for crying out loud, it's a living room. The munchkin was never really going to get any privacy to begin with." Aubrey said as she joined the rest of the Bellas in the living room.

"There are only nine beds?" Jesse asked confused as he stepped in behind Aubrey.

"Well, yeah, Chloe – I mean… you know…" Legacy stammered. She was going to say that Chloe would be snuggling with Beca anyways, and what not, but she wasn't sure how to say that to Beca's ex-boyfriend without it being weird.

Jesse seemed to ignore Legacy's comments though and went straight to asking Aubrey "Where are you going to sleep? I thought you said you were staying with the girls for a while to keep an eye on things?"

"I am…" Aubrey began to say uncertainly.

And if Flo was being honest, it sounded more like Aubrey was hiding something.

But suspicions aside, and the arguable reaction Beca was going to have when she arrives, they still have to do some finishing touches to make before the tiny Bella finally returns home.

That was when Flo noticed Lilly saying something. "Hang on, what did you say Lilly?"

"Chloe's car is outside." the usually silent girl said speaking up as she closed the blinds shut. This was a matter of great importance.

The Bellas quickly returned their attention to Jesse. "Get out." they chorused.

"Sorry Treble." Ashley then said.

"This is a Bellas only reunion." Jessica added.

"And we missed our tiny DJ." Stacie concluded.

Jesse shrugged as he walked out the back defeated, the Bellas all scrambling to get everything ready as they waited for the door to open.

"Places people!" Flo said, taking the lead from Aubrey who seemed to have been distracted since Jesse's comment.

And it didn't matter if Chloe got the reference better than Beca – ever so clueless with movies and all – when the Bellas started standing on table tops shouting 'O Captain! My Captain!' in honor of Beca.

Okay, clearly not the same allusion to Mr. Keating leaving in the end of 'Dead Poets Society', but it was the best they could come up with.

Even Aubrey joined in.

And it also didn't matter that Beca simply huffed when Chloe suggested they watch the film as soon as they settle down.

Or that Beca was a little more confused with the arrangement of the living room than pleased or upset.

Or that Chloe and Aubrey having quite possibly the most amusing discussion about sleeping arrangements.

It didn't matter that Beca pretty much devoured Flo's brownies upsetting Aubrey's efforts for buying dinner for her.

And upsetting Chloe for almost choking on one of the brownies in question.

The Bellas were back to their usual beat.

Somewhat.

Because the home Flo has found with her friends had finally felt the warmth it's been missing since Beca walked out on an argument with Chloe one stormy afternoon.

That was what mattered most.

They were whole again.

And Beca was home.


	7. Back to What You Know

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 7!**

 **Sorry if things are mellowing down a bit, but yeah, like I said, things for this fic would be lighter…**

… **sort of…**

… **and I needed to mellow things down to set-up some coming stuff.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Chapter 8 will be up soon.**

 **Reviews and comments are always welcomed!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

The week following Beca's return to the Bella house was quite something to remember.

Too many amusing things happening left and right for Chloe to keep up with.

God she missed being home.

The redhead had to admit that she couldn't even remember the last time she was actually at the Bella house since going to the hospital.

Oh, wait, she does remember.

It was when Jesse told her about Beca's accident.

Everything felt so familiar but different somehow. It was as if the past few weeks, and by weeks she was pretty sure they were running on three months or so, had been an incredibly long dream sequence with the setting pretty much shifting between Beca's hospital room and Beca's room at Dr. Mitchell's house.

Yeah, Chloe definitely missed being home with the Bellas.

But she knew it wouldn't have been much of a home without Beca.

The past few days were a whirlwind of events, and Chloe hated that she barely had any moment alone with Beca. To say the Bellas missed the rather reclusive DJ was an understatement.

There was the whole thing about Aubrey playing musical beds because for whatever reason she just kept insisting to not move Chloe's bed out to the living room as well. The blonde would stay up so late every night before going to bed with whoever Bella had offered her bed space for that night, and Chloe could swear she could hear some shifting in the middle of the night coming from wherever Aubrey was supposed to be sleeping, before waking up in the morning with her best friend already gone for work.

Then there was the incident with Jesse trying to initiate a Trebles-Bellas movie night so he could spend some time with his best friend which had inadvertently led to a mini Riff-Off battle because the Bellas won't let them in the house.

Honestly that was just the girls being all stubborn.

Yep, they missed Beca.

And they were now trying to get back into the swing of things.

Flo had been cooking up anything Beca wished, maybe the one good thing the two of them are thankful for.

Legacy has been chatting the DJ nonstop about her music, mixes, and asking for a possible collaboration or something. Beca actually looked interested at the prospect of collaborating on a song or so.

Cynthia Rosa was trying to catch Beca up with the set-list as always, showing videos of practice and slowly handing over the reins back to the DJ.

Aubrey, Jessica, and Ashley were on Chloe's trail to make up on everything she's missed, from choreography to finally catching up and getting ahead on her Russian Lit class.

Meanwhile, Stacie's been on Beca's. Jesse even tried to stop by once again to check on the DJ only to get hissed away by the taller brunette for distracting her during their study sessions. Amy manage to get the Treble away to safety with him muttering something about never getting a Bella woman angry for sure.

Chloe was actually deep into her reading assignment for Russian Lit when she saw the DJ, crutches and everything, make her way to their bed in the living room. Beca groaned as she slumped down the edge of her bed, throwing her crutches away in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Chloe immediately asked highly amused at the look on the DJ's face.

"Who ever knew Stacie would be as scary as Aubrey when it's about academics?" Beca huffed.

And before Chloe could say anything Stacie was already in Beca's trail "Beca we still have to go over your midterm paper."

Beca groaned again before she reached for her crutches to reluctantly make her way back to the kitchen which they've turned into Beca's own special study.

"This is hell." Beca complained as she somewhat hobbled away.

"Babe?" Chloe called back before Beca completely disappeared into the kitchen. Beca paused for a moment to look back at Chloe, hopeful if she had an excuse to pull her away from the terror that was 'tutor mode' Stacie.

"Just reminding you we have PT tomorrow." Chloe said and she couldn't help but giggle at Beca's expression, she could already imagine the thoughts running through Beca's head.

More torturous hell.

But it was better than not having Beca around.

Yep, so much has changed since the last time Chloe had been in the Bella house.

It wasn't until after a week that the pair had actually some alone time.

Beca was starting to feel better that the two of them were able to escape the rest of the Bellas for the day and head to their favorite coffee shop just for some quite time alone.

And Chloe never thought it would be possible for her to smile so big ever since the day Beca woke up and told her she loved her, or when she showed her the library, or when the Bellas pulled the whole first date at the hospital thing.

"What?" Beca asked, taking a sip of her usual drink, noticing the redhead's mega-watt smile getting bigger by the moment.

"This, well, this right now is sort of our first date." Chloe pointed out.

"Ah, Chlo, our first date was in the hospital."

"Yeah, but that was the Bellas doing Becs. They did that for us. You said it yourself, they would've done it with or without our consent. Well, technically they didn't have our consent then. But you know what I mean."

Beca smiled one of her for Chloe only smiles and she couldn't help but just fall in love with Beca more.

Her cuts, scrapes, and bones were healing.

Her voice was returning.

And everything was getting back to how they were.

But Chloe couldn't help but feel that something was off.

An ominous feeling?

Maybe.

But there was just something bothering her.

Because the fear was still there.

The fear that Beca might just disappear one day.

That she'd lose her again.

Chloe thought it was probably because she almost saw Beca dying.

And death was an inevitable part of life.

Yeah, Chloe thought that it was just because they were all reminded about their mortality when they almost lost her.

Something people their age never really think about while they're too busy living.

True enough, they thought never really crossed their minds before. Never really hit them hard enough to understand the truth.

That nothing was permanent.

And every moment was forever fleeting.

That they must seize that day or they'll lose what could possibly be the best thing that will ever happen in their lives.

So maybe that was the reason why when the Bellas had insisted another movie night when they got back to the house Chloe held Beca closer, just a little bit tighter than before.

Just to make sure she's really there.

And maybe that was why Beca kept whispering she loved her throughout the rest of the movie before dozing off completely.

Because nothing lasts forever.

So why not make forever happen now?


	8. The Legacy's Moment

**A/N: Here's chapter 8 folks! Enjoy!**

 **Some important things happen here… needless to say, the next few chapters won't be that easy to write.**

 **I did mention bumps along the way before we get to where 'What If' left of.**

 **Didn't mean to get all cliff-hangery… so I'll try to upload chapter 9 soon.**

 **I do not own pitch perfect.**

"I can't believe they let you in here on a weekend!" Emily squealed as she walked into the booth of the recording studio.

"Chill Ems, and please don't break anything." Beca said while Chloe helped her get settled. "You're pretty but you're clumsy."

"How'd you get your boss to agree to this?" Emily asked.

"I believe it was thanks to you guys. Ready Ems?" and Emily nodded excitedly.

It was like a dream come true for Emily, working with Beca on the song she wrote to give to her boss. Being in an actual studio. With all those thousands of dollars' worth of equipment.

Yeah, dreams do come true.

Emily had about a dozen proofs of this already.

One was from the way Beca's face was lighting up, doing her own thing, and being in her element.

Two was from the way she'd catch Chloe's face light up just the same as she watched Beca make her magic.

Three was when the Bellas prepared for Beca's homecoming weeks ago, knowing all along and never losing faith that their beloved tiny DJ could make it.

Four was seeing that in the end, love does pulls through. And Emily sees this everyday just from the way Beca and Chloe would steal glances from each other.

Now more so than ever, when they were still hiding how they feel for each other.

Five was for Emily becoming a Bella and eventually finding herself recording the song she wrote, the song she strongly believes would be perfect for Beca and Chloe.

No doubt about it, dreams come true.

Especially to those who fight for them relentlessly so.

They were having ice cream at a place just outside of Barden and Emily couldn't help but be filled to the brim with joy, just watching Chloe and Beca's interactions.

"You're wasting perfectly good ice cream Beale." Beca complained when she wiped some of her strawberry ice cream on top of Beca's nose.

Chloe didn't need to say anything to get Beca to shut up though, all she needed to do was lick it off and that pretty much reduced the DJ into a bumbling blushing idiot.

Emily couldn't contain herself, giggling and squealing like a little girl.

"Chlo, not in front of Ems." she heard Beca say through gritted teeth. She's never seen Beca blushing as hard as she was before.

"Becs, Legacy isn't exactly a five year old, you do know that, right?" Chloe shot back with a smile.

And Emily was smiling like a bigger idiot than Beca.

Yeah, she totally gets it now.

Why Stacie kept calling her aca-child.

And why the Bellas refer to Beca and Chloe as her aca-moms.

Because it felt just like that.

Why else would the two of them take Emily out for ice cream after a successful run back at the recording studio?

But Emily didn't mind, no, not at all.

The Bellas were a family.

And they were her family.

Things were looking up for the Bellas.

Beca was doing well with her PT. And if everything goes well her cast could be removed in two weeks.

Which meant they can catch her up with the choreography without any hitch.

Beca could completely sing like she used too as well.

Her breathing was back to normal.

If anything, walking into a heavy make-out session between Beca and Chloe one late afternoon with Stacie as they left early from Bellas rehearsals should be enough as an indication.

In their defense, both Emily and Stacie strongly believed they were out late from Beca's PT session that day.

But apparently, they made it back home early for some time alone.

Stacie insists that they planned it ahead of time.

But whatever.

Emily could feel the rush, the happiness that the Bellas felt.

Things were looking up.

They were gearing up towards the Worlds.

And she could already feel it in her bones.

The Bellas were going to win.

And Emily was happy to have made a contribution to that.

Everything was perfect.

But apparently the saying was true.

Misery starts from apparent happiness.

Emily could barely catch up to anything going on.

She was pretty sure her heart had stopped beating for a moment or two.

Beca had been pretty much gaining independence in her movements around the house but every now and then Chloe would remind the DJ to slow down and take it easy.

She had started showing to rehearsals again too, boosting group morale, or maybe the Bellas were just really excited that Beca was back, and with Beca was Chloe, and with that they can take a break from Aubrey's surprise inspections and insane drills.

Beca felt it too, Emily guessed, the rush of being back. The excitement of finally being able to get back on track.

But with that newly gained autonomy comes Beca's stubborn pride at times.

She wanted to fully be able to regain control of her life, and Emily could understand.

Which somehow led the DJ falling from the kitchen counter while trying to reach from something on one of the top shelves of the kitchen cupboards.

Emily was quick to try and catch the DJ, but she still hit her head on the breakfast counter.

"Chloe!" Emily cried out as soon as she had Beca in her arms.

"Not so loud Ems." Beca said as she tried to seat herself up from the floor, Emily slumped down the floor with her.

"What's wrong Leg- Oh my God, Beca!" Chloe muttered, running immediately towards her.

"I'm fine, Chlo, geez." Beca whined but Emily could tell, she's been learning to be quite observant, that Beca was lying.

Apparently, Chloe could tell it too.

But of course Chloe could tell it too, who was Emily kidding?

Somehow the little incident escalated into a fight.

And all the Bellas, who heard all the yelling from the screaming match the two ended up having, and Emily could tell, this was their first fight as a couple.

Beca kept insisting she was fine. That the Bellas should stop trying to treat her like a baby. That she's capable of standing on her own again.

Chloe argued that they were just worried about her. That she understood Beca's position but she shouldn't keep pushing herself too hard just to make a point.

Then Beca just got so annoyed about the whole thing that she started to walk out of the kitchen and Chloe stopped mid-sentence, the Bellas holding their breath.

Because the scene was very reminiscent of something they all just wanted to move away from, something they wanted to forget.

And Beca froze instantly when she heard Chloe stop talking. She turned around slowly, a softer look in her eyes. "I'm not walking away Chlo, I'm not leaving. Just tired."

To this Chloe nodded weakly, and everyone else just watched Beca walk towards her bed in the living room.

The Bellas weren't sure of what to do, although Amy did say that Beca should be thankful Aubrey wasn't around or she wouldn't have heard the end of it for snapping at Chloe.

Emily kept Chloe's company in the kitchen while fumbling round herself. She made two cups of hot chocolate, one she immediately handed to Chloe and another for Beca who was sitting by the window sill transfixed by the light Spring rain outside.

"Thanks Em." Beca muttered under her breath. "I suck, don't I?"

"No you don't, I get that we can be a little suffocating lately, but we just love you Beca."

"Yeah, I get that." Beca said before standing up. She made her way to the kitchen and Emily could hear the Bellas scuttling through the house not even hiding their attempts to eavesdrop.

And the two made up.

Like a movie ending reconciliation.

When everyone cheers as the two leads make up with a kiss.

Only it wasn't.

They wouldn't know until two days later though.

When Emily was talking to Beca as they made their way through the Bella house and all of a sudden Beca falls down unconscious.

And Emily discovers that dreams do come true.

Both the good…

…and the bad.


	9. When It Rains

**A/N: Aaand here's chapter 9, the bump on the road I was talking about.**

 **Get your tissues ready…**

… **you have been warned…**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Chloe felt numb.

Not angry. No. Most definitely not at Beca and her stupid stubborn pride.

She didn't feel sad.

She couldn't even cry anymore.

She just felt numb.

Or maybe she felt all of it, the anger, the sadness, the pain, the hurt, and the exasperation of just never really catching a break, all at the same time.

Like when there's something you're chasing after, and it's kept being dangled in front of you. Then you think you could almost reach it, taste the victory of finally succeeding at having it. And then it all gets violently taken away.

Yeah, she felt numb.

Emily was quick to act. She called for anyone still in the Bellas house when Beca collapsed. Chloe immediately came running down the stairs after a quick chat with Stacie. Before the youngest Bella could call 911 though Beca woke up, reassuring everyone she was okay, just a little light-headed, and probably hungry.

Somehow Stacie and Chloe managed to get Beca to just lay down the whole day and rest.

Chloe kept bugging Beca about going to the hospital but the brunette was adamant on staying.

She was just tired.

And Chloe was cursing herself for accepting that answer.

Because sometime that night Beca had a seizure.

Emily dialed 911.

Stacie was quick to call Dr. Mitchell, who was out of town for some apparent reason, to keep him updated.

The rest of the Bellas were quick to get everything ready and to look for Aubrey who they found talking to Jesse outside on her phone, updating the Treble with what had happened earlier that day.

And all Chloe could do was hold Beca tightly in her arms, her whole core shaking.

They soon found themselves in the hospital with Dr. Mercier, Beca's neurologist, immediately attending to their needs.

They ran some tests, CT scans and MRIs, waited for Beca to regain consciousness, and then waited for the good doctor with the results.

Beca stayed silent the whole time. She wasn't sure what to do or say to Chloe.

Chloe had her eyes fixed on the floor, her hands entwined with Beca's the whole time.

She felt a light squeeze from Beca as soon as she saw the young doctor make his way to the room.

That was pretty much the last thing Chloe felt until she went numb from what the doctor had said.

Dr. Mercier didn't beat around the bush, and he was openly discussing what the results they found had indicated.

Beca had a blood clot in her brain.

Probably from when she hit her head from falling down the kitchen counter.

And they had to operate to remove it.

They could try anticoagulants.

But apparently it was bad.

Beca's face had an unreadable expression on it as the doctor let the words sink in to both her and Chloe.

Dr. Mercier went on to explain that surgery would of course take some risks.

There was a possibility of complications happening.

But if Beca chooses not to have the surgery then it might lead to an ischemic stroke.

Which could then possibly lead to a full stroke.

Beca took a deep breath, clutching onto Chloe's hand even tighter.

"So you're saying, if I chose the surgery, there's I risk that complications happen and I die. But if I don't, then I'll probably have a stroke, and worst comes to worst, I die." Beca said and Dr. Mercier nodded. "Is there any option there where I don't die?"

Chloe could her the exasperation and snark in Beca's voice as she snapped back at the doctor, pulling her back from the nothingness that had enveloped her completely.

But the doctor was understanding of it all.

Beca wasn't confined. She asked for some time to think about it and the doctor did give her the anticoagulants.

The ride back to the Bella house was too silent. Beca kept playing with Chloe's hands as she looked out of the window deep in her thoughts. Chloe still shaken to the core.

She had pretty much just wanted to cry her heart out but she tried to hold it in the whole way back.

As soon as they arrived though, she ran into her room in the Bella house and locked the door.

And Beca pretty much let her, she understood she needed the time to be alone and process everything.

Because everything was just too much to handle.

And everything was just in shambles.

So Chloe didn't hold back the tears anymore.

She sobbed and cried and yelled it out.

The anger and the pain and the hurt.

Because she had just gotten her ground back, she had just found her piece of happiness after that storm she had to face, after almost losing Beca.

And now she's faced with the same prospect again.

And she can't. She just couldn't.

Because it was too much.

It was as if someone decided to reach out into her chest and pull her still beating heart out, cut it into pieces, shred it, and then placed it in a blender until nothing was left before placing it back into her chest like it was nothing.

She loves Beca. So, so much.

She had become a part of her life, she had become her life.

And to lose her again, or even just dare think of losing her again, it was just too much.

Chloe found herself slumped down on the floor, her back against the door, tears still silently trailing down her cheeks. Her eyes were fixed on her dresser and the pictures stuck by the frame of the mirror.

Pictures of her and Beca.

And all the memories of what might've been and what could've been.

Or what could and still might be.

She took deep, calm breaths to steady herself but the redhead could still feel her whole body shaking.

And she couldn't help but ask why.

Why her?

Why Beca?

Why do bad things keep happening to good people?

For all her life Chloe understood that people were always afraid of death and dying. She understood that death could bring so much pain and suffering to both the dying and those being left behind.

But that was because they feared the unknown.

They weren't sure if it was going to hurt.

They don't know what it would be like.

And while everyone remembers those they have lost, they keep forgetting about the pain of those left behind.

Chloe didn't want to be left behind.

Time was so short.

And time moved incredibly slowly when we never really want it to be there but it passes by too quickly to savor the moments we want to treasure for the rest of our lives.

Life was incredibly short.

Everything was temporary.

And it felt like everything was just slipping in between her fingers as she tried to get a grasp of the situation.

Looking around in her empty room, she knew, she understood.

She had to quit wasting time.

Because nothing in life was ever certain.

And she had to make every moment count.


	10. Lilly's Observations

**A/N: Chapter 10 is up!**

 **I kinda' liked writing Lilly's chapter, both here and in 'What If' mostly because anything can happen with her.**

 **And [SPOILER] we get to see the return of a certain 'little twerp' in this chapter too.**

 **I apologize in advance for the next three chapters.**

 **You'll see why eventually.**

 **I don't own Pitch Perfect**

He was a constant.

Lilly could tell.

He was always there since the whole thing with Beca almost dying. She could always get a glimpse of him every now and then.

Mostly when Beca was still in the hospital.

And sometimes even after Beca came home.

They were always just glimpses, and Lilly could be wrong, but he was always there.

As if he was constantly checking up on her.

But he always kept his distance.

The innocent looking boy with white hair and rosy eyes.

Death.

Lilly had always wondered why Beca chose to lie when she said she couldn't remember anything from waking up from her coma.

She could tell she was lying.

Even Aubrey looked like she knew for sure Beca was lying.

But Lilly had always just shrugged it off to the thought that the Bellas would probably never believe what Beca ends up telling them.

Or maybe she just didn't want to sound a little loose in the head.

Even if the Bellas believed her.

And knowing the Bellas, they probably would have.

But Beca wouldn't have been able to escape the teasing that follow.

Because why else would the white haired boy constantly keep an eye out for their beloved DJ?

So did Beca make a deal of some sort with Death himself?

Was she just on temporary borrowed time?

Or was she supposed to live and Death just helped her realize that?

Was her time up, or was it still not up, and Death was just concerned?

Because why else would he follow Beca home form her latest trip to the hospital and actually hang around the house.

Lilly saw him walking the front steps as Chloe ran up to her room and Beca slumped down her bed defeated.

The white haired boy sat somewhere in the kitchen, completely invisible to the eyes of all the other Bellas who were having a brief meeting-slash-update on what Aubrey found out in the hospital.

Death had his eyes set on Beca, from what Lilly could tell, he actually looked sad.

Lilly could ask, she supposed, what the boy was thinking about, but she wasn't sure if her words would reach him.

She never tried doing it before.

And as if Death could read her thoughts, the boy had simply turned around to look at her and whispered "I'm a friend."

Lilly nodded in return and Flo looked at her curiously, to the rest of the Bellas it looked like Lilly was nodding towards nothing but thin air.

The Bellas felt a cold chill air as the white haired boy walked towards the living room, sensing Beca's movement as she disappeared from view.

Lilly excused herself and followed Death, who in turn was silently following a struggling Beca up the stairs.

Beca stopped on her tracks in front of Chloe's door, unsure if whether or not she should knock.

Death stopped just a step before the second floor landing, Lilly stopping a few steps down and the two silently watched Beca, trying to figure out what she would do next.

Beca's face twitched looking a little annoyed and Lilly quickly ducked when it seemed like she was about to look at the direction of the staircase.

"You little twerp, now's not the time to be following me." Beca said in a low whisper.

Lilly wondered if Beca was talking to her for a minute or two and if she was, should she answer. Because why on earth would Beca call her a little twerp?

Death spoke up before Lilly could even make up her mind, catching her attention.

"Well, I'll be around when you finally want to talk about it Mitchell."

And Lilly then understood what the boy had said earlier.

Beca could see Death.

She could talk to him.

And apparently she's allowed to call him "little twerp".

That was new. At least to Lilly.

Death was Beca's friend.

And the boy was just concerned about her.

He wanted to make sure that he still wouldn't have to come for Beca because "it's time".

Lilly went down the steps before the white haired boy could turn and move. She met Death's eyes for a second and he gave her a nod before Lilly allowed the boy to pass.

Within minutes of Death's passing, Chloe was already stumbling down the stairs pulling on a confused looking Beca as they both quickly made their way out the door.

The couple's rather dramatic exit had not gone unnoticed as the rest of the Bellas were scrambling out of the door, with Stacie almost bumping into Jesse on their way out.

Jesse looked rather confused at what was happening but followed them nonetheless, and Lilly was left to be the last one out as they made their way towards the lake that separated the Bella house from the Trebles'.

Whatever was going on, Lilly knew, should be interesting.

After all, Death decided his presence was needed.


	11. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**A/N: And here is the first of Death's chapters. There's definitely going to be one more from his perspective and a few more where he'll pop up. I kinda' like writing him, and I miss the banter between him and Beca…**

 **Anyways, the song that got me into writing the fanfic is the title of the chapter. It's a song by Meghan Trainor and featuring John Legend. You should totally check it out. I might have had it on repeat while writing the chapter, and you'll see why.**

 **Reviews and comments are always welcomed.**

 **And waterworks ahead…**

… **so you have been warned…**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Death was perched on one of the thick branches of the tree nearest the lake. His presence somewhat unnoticed by the brunette he had gotten so fond of and the redhead that meant the world to her.

He could hear every word, he could see everything going on.

Even the group of friends that followed them out, hiding behind the thicket of bushes nearby, not wanting to disturb Chloe and Beca's should be private moment.

It started back at the Bella house, when Beca finally decided to knock on the redhead's door. Chloe was quick to answer, wiping her tears away with one of Beca's hoodies that had become her favorite.

Beca didn't need to say a word. The two only needed to look into each other's eyes and they understood everything they had wanted to say. Death had always admired that, how the couple could just share the most interesting of conversations between themselves without the need for words.

That's love for you.

Chloe pulled Beca into a tight embrace, Beca burying her face into the crook of Chloe's neck.

The DJ tried to speak up again but before she could, Chloe pulled away. The redhead looked at her with a weak smile as she let out a nervous laughter, her smile just as broken as her heart.

And Death couldn't help but notice Beca wear the same smile.

"Come on." was all that Chloe needed to say for Death to realize they were headed back down the stairs.

He waited for them outside before he decided to follow them wherever it was that they were going.

And that's how he found his spot atop the branch he was currently sitting on.

"Chloe, what are we doing here?" Beca asked a little unsure.

"I just-" Chloe started to say. "I want to make memories Beca."

"Memories?"

"Yes, memories. How many do we have already?"

"A lot, Chlo. And we'll keep making more." Beca said, walking up to Chloe and placing her hands around her shoulders. She tried to look into Chloe's eyes but the redhead just kept trying to avert her gaze out to the lake.

Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she felt Beca's hands on her face, forcing her to look at those stormy blue eyes she had grown to love so much.

And as she opened them, Chloe found her words again. "But I don't want a maybe."

Beca took a deep breath to steady her breath, trying to fight the tears. Chloe's voice trembled as she spoke up. "So I figured we can make the most of the time we have now, right? So we both don't have regrets."

"So what's on top of the list?" Beca asked, her voice light and airy as she tried to keep her calm. She could see Chloe's heart breaking, she could feel her heart breaking too.

After all, she's facing the very same prospect she had been facing once before.

When once upon a time she was at the crossroads of choosing to die or to live.

And while before she had questioned which decision would be the right one to make…

…Death was certain that she's made up her mind.

Beca Mitchell wanted to live.

No matter how long or short that life might be.

And so she wanted to make as much memories she could.

"How about a dance?" Chloe aske softly.

"Chlo, we have no music."

"We make music with our mouths, silly. Or have you forgotten?"

Beca laughed, of course she haven't. It was one of the first things Chloe ever said to her.

"So Ms. Mitchell, can I have this dance?" Chloe asked, bowing slightly and Beca laughed.

"Why of course Ms. Beale." was Beca's immediate reply and Chloe instantly had her arms around the brunette, pulling her close, and never wanting to let her go.

And so Death watched as the couple shared their first dance, Chloe humming softly the notes of a song she had in mind before she started to sing.

 _I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows_

 _We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone_

 _I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow_

Both Death and Beca could hear the rawness in Chloe's voice as she sang, the vulnerability that she felt at the moment. Beca pulled Chloe closer to her as they swayed and danced under the moonlight.

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Death kept her eyes on the couple, only taking his gaze off of them when he noticed a sudden movement from where the Bellas were hiding. They had moved a little closer, not daring to come any close and leave the shadows of a tree nearby that hid them from the couple.

They could hear them.

And they could feel it too as they listened to the brokenness that echoed with every note that Chloe sang. The love those two shared.

 _In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know_

Death could see Aubrey sobbing uncontrollably, her hands around Stacie, her head on the taller girl's shoulders, as she relied on her for support. Stacie was trying to comfort Aubrey as she wiped away her tears. Jesse had a hand on Aubrey's shoulder while Amy used the tall Trebles sleeve to dry her eyes. Ashley and Jessica were huddled closely, Cynthia Rose just right behind them. Flo was standing to Cynthia Rose's side, holding down a broken Legacy.

Death's attention went back to the couple, who was supposedly sharing a private and intimate moment, when he heard Beca joining Chloe in singing the song, the DJ pulling Chloe closer and once again burying her face in the crook of her neck. Silent tears ever streaming down their eyes and leaving trails on their cheeks.

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

If it was possible for Death to cry, then he knew he was crying at that moment. But he prided himself for being above the mortals, above the scenes of life and heart break he had to deal with and witness every day.

So yeah, Death would claim that it had started to drizzle just right then.

That's the only way his face would be stained with the wetness he could feel running down his cheeks.

It was only the rain.

Except there were no raindrops falling.

Just Beca and Chloe, singing and dancing.

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

 _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

The song died down. The Bellas started to drift back to the house one by one.

Except Death stayed.

He watched as his favorite DJ and her beloved redhead made themselves comfortable by the trunk of the tree and waited for the sun to rise again.

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't.

He was supposed to be above human emotions after all.

But there was something about the love these two humans in particular had shared that just got to him.

Fate had brought them together.

Yeah, Death totally blames Fate for this.

Because he has never seen a love quite like theirs.

A love so rare, so true, so beautiful that not even the inevitability of facing their mortality could break their love down.

And now, it was Death who had a choice to make.

Thanks to a question inadvertently posed upon by a tiny brunette DJ without her realizing.

Funny how things turn around.


	12. Beca's Crucible

**A/N: So [SPOILER] we'll have Death again in this chapter and the next one.**

 **Some of the things in this chapter will overlap with some moments of the next one too.**

 **But you'll see how when we get there.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

They both totally went to sleep before the sun even started to rise.

But they were just too tired from everything.

Emotions running high and all.

Beca woke surprised to see Stacie's blanket wrapped around them, a basket ready with breakfast goodies prepared by Jessica and Ashley, and hot chocolate courtesy of Emily.

Of course the Bellas would know they were there.

When did they ever have a private moment between them that's truly private?

But Beca couldn't help but thank the heavens above for sending her and Chloe friends-slash-sisters-slash Cupid's heralds just like them.

Beca nudged Chloe gently to wake her up and they soon found themselves eating breakfast in comfortable silence.

It was like a storm was raging on inside her.

And yeah, she totally blames herself for this.

Why was she such an idiot sometimes?

Because all she could think about was to find a way to make it up to Chloe, to live, to survive this.

The first time she went into surgery, she was dying, so yeah, she didn't really have much of a say in that.

They needed to save her then.

And she needed saving now again.

But this time she has a say.

But which of her options would be the best?

Beca had no idea.

She was just as lost as Chloe probably felt at that moment.

They packed everything up as soon as they were done eating and made their way, hand-in-hand, back to the Bella house.

It was a bit of a shock to have Aubrey be the one to open the door and the first one to hug her – yeah, not even in her wildest dreams was that even considered to be a possibility.

The Bellas all looked like they didn't get any sleep, clearly they knew the new obstacle at hand for her.

And clearly they saw what happened last night.

"We also don't want to waste anytime Beca." Cynthia Rose said.

"Yeah, and we know you have an important decision to make ahead of you." Jessica started to say.

"So we just want to hang out today, screw classes and rehearsals." Ashley added.

"We have memories to make with you Shawshank, so buckle up for a whole day of fun." Amy then said.

"And because we didn't want to be selfish, we invited your best friend along for some time for the Bella bonding day." Stacie said as she revealed Jesse who was currently getting some snacks form the kitchen.

The Bellas and Jesse found themselves in an afternoon filled with watching some movie marathon essentials title. Jesse was soon, kindly, kicked out of the house after the third film as the Bellas decided to have some fun with their usual games of 'Truth or Dare' and 'Never Have I Ever'.

Chloe only left her side once, after a particular dare for Beca, but the DJ was quick to follow the redhead in her room and she waited by her door until she heard Chloe's sobs quiet down.

"Sorry" Beca immediately said as soon as Chloe opened the door.

"Quit saying that already. I just thought it was an appropriate response from last night's."

"And you're crying because?"

"Because it was just the truth, and even though it meant a lot of things, the truth still hurts Becs."

"I know. And that's why I'm sorry. I was being a class A idiot, and now we're in this situation again."

"It's not your fault." Chloe reminded, kissing Beca before she could come up with anything else to say.

"Hey guys, you – oh, totally sorry. Take your time." Emily said as she went to check on her captains before fumbling down the stairs totally embarrassed.

And the couple soon followed the Legacy down to rejoin their friends.

Beca soon found some alone time that night, excusing herself from her now lightly snoring friends as she locked herself in the bathroom for some time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard Death say as the white haired boy passed through the door.

"Why is life so unfair? Why is it now that when I want to live and be with my friends, with Chloe, this all happens?"

"You were trying too much too fast."

"Really? I didn't know, do enlighten me some more." Beca deadpanned.

Death sighed. "Recovery wasn't going to be easy, Mitchell, I told you that. And so is life. I know you got caught up with the excitement of fast recovery, somehow I feel partly to blame for that, but you just have to face it."

"Yes, I know!" Beca snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as she felt the tears starting to well up again. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude."

"I know."

"So why're you here, squirt? Are you going to tell me it's my time? Show me a montage of possible worlds if I didn't choose to be so stubborn? Tell me I have a decision to make?"

"No. Just here as a friend." Death answered simply. "This is your crucible Beca."

"My what?"

"A test. A trial." Death edified.

"Haven't I been tried enough?" Beca asked sounding exasperated. "I've already been hit by a car, what else does life possibly want from me? How many more death-defying trials must I face before life can let me be happy? I mean, why me? Why us? Why Chloe? God, it's killing me that I keep hurting Chloe like this!"

"Life keeps testing the best of us." was what Death answered as he slumped down next to Beca o the bathroom floor.

"What does that even mean?" Beca asked sincerely.

"That you are diamond, or a diamond in a rough. Do you know how diamonds form? They form under the greatest of pressures. So yeah, you're a diamond. You're so strong, Beca, that life throws all these difficulties at you because you're made to be strong enough to handle them and get past them, for as long as you keep fighting of course, keep moving forward. If you give up, then that's another matter. But you're tested now because you can endure it, you just have to have faith."

"Never really been the religious kind." Beca quipped.

"Have faith in your friends and in yourself. Have faith in something."

"So I'm strong, huh?"

"You're quite something, Mitchell. What it is, I don't know." Death truthfully answered.

"Then the Bellas must be strong too, huh?"

"Yeah, they're quite a resilient bunch."

"And Chloe's the strongest of them all, the most brilliant of all the diamonds."

"That didn't sound like a question."

"That's because it isn't."

"What's going to happen next?" Beca asked Death weakly and the boy shook his head.

"I don't know."

"You know, you're a pretty bad liar shorty."

"Fine, I know, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Beca asked.

"Because it's an abuse of power." was all that Death gave as a reply and Beca looked at him with intense curiosity. He looked deep in thought about something and the DJ couldn't put a finger on what it could be. "Glad you're choosing to embrace life though, Beca. One day you'll be able to help and influence other people through your struggles."

"If that one day comes." Beca replied. "The future is uncertain and everything after all."

"True. Sometimes, even when it's not yet a person's time, they do something stupid and throw it all away."

"So is it the same with mine?"

Death shrugged before he said something with a grin "I'm not telling you. But wanting to live is a good sign, don't you think?"

"Just because you want to live doesn't mean you get to outrun your time when it's up."

"That's true, but that means you've got something to live for. Something to fight for."

"Yeah, that's right. I do have that."

"Good, that should be all you need to get you through this. Life's too short to keep making mistakes Mitchell. So go fight for your life and live it. Make every moment count."

"Whatever you say little dude, whatever you say." Beca said and she got up ready to leave the confines of the bathroom, she turned around to look at Death for one last thing. "Thanks."

Death nodded and with that, Beca made her way back to the company of her friends.

Her family.


	13. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**A/N: And here's chapter 13! The title is inspired by the Alicia Keys song (which you should also check out! I may or may not have been listening to it and Like I'm Gonna Lose You in an alternate repeat while writing the Death chapters)**

 **Chapter 14 would be the start of the Worlds arc (aka, what happened in Copenhagen, which involves their second care-of-the-Bellas date; it should be around 3 or 4 chapters, it depends…)**

 **This is still Death's chapter. We won't get to see him for a while but he'll drop by some time or another…**

 **I do not own pitch perfect**

He really shouldn't.

It was an abuse of power.

But he's gotten fond of the tiny brunette DJ – with all her snark and musical talents – and even her relentlessly resilient friends.

Besides, he was absolutely sure that it still wasn't Beca's time.

So really, if helped a little, would it be too much of a crime?

Death sat by the edge of the kitchen counter, having a clear view of what the Bellas were up to in the living room, more particularly, Beca.

So he just sat there, the brunette knew he was there, they exchanged smirks – because no, they don't exchange smiles, just smirks – during a break from the movie marathon while changing titles.

The Bellas were clearly at a loss as to how they should feel, what they should do, so they were just making the most of it.

As soon as they got through three movies, Jesse was ushered out of the Bella house by the blonde force of nature known as Aubrey Posen before the Bellas retreated to their usual games and bonding activities.

Death found it amusing, how these people tried to face the threat of tragedy and disaster with unrelenting faith that things would eventually turn out fine.

Some people call that being naïve.

Death would like to call that an interesting way of looking at things. Like a brand new point of view observed by only a handful few.

A special few.

The Bellas started playing 'Truth or Dare' and even Death couldn't help but chuckle at the zany things the Bellas could come up with.

And it was all fun and games until Beca's turn came up and she chose dare. The youngest of the Bellas, Emily, decided to dare her to sing a song that would sum up everything she wanted to say to Chloe right now.

In Emily's defense, she thought it would be a romantic gesture.

And in truth, it was.

It just didn't mean that it wouldn't be sad or tragic.

Beca looked thoughtful for a minute or two before she took a deep breath and started to sing, her eyes on her hands, not daring to look up.

 _If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had'  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
_

And Death knew that if she did look up and saw Chloe's eyes rimmed with tears ready to fall, then she'd lose the strength to continue singing.

 _I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

Nothing was certain yet. The end not decided. But the unknown is often what people fear the most. It's what consumes us the most.

 _So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

And Death could see that Beca was putting all her emotion in every line she sang.

 _How many really know what love is'  
Millions never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for  
When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for_

Because it was the truth that she felt at the moment.

 _I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

And it was a truth that Chloe and all the other Bellas could feel too.

 _So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

The moment that Beca finished the song, she had gathered the strength to look Chloe in the eyes. The redhead smiled sadly at her before excusing herself, Beca hot on her trail.

Death couldn't lie to himself this time, it couldn't possibly rain indoors.

He watched as the couple rejoined their friends who immediately proposed to play other games, watch a couple more movies, and just spend time with each other. Chloe was curled up against Beca the whole time, only leaving her side for a quick popcorn refill sometime during their fifth or sixth movie.

By then only Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and Beca were awake with Chloe, and Death was pretty sure that the Australian was the next to doze off completely. As for Aubrey and Stacie, they were only staying up to keep both Beca and Chloe's company.

Both Stacie and Aubrey had the DJ's attention while Chloe was making popcorn. Death couldn't read the expression on the redhead's face – and that was saying something, he was always on point in the people reading business.

"You're here, aren't you?" Chloe asked in hushed tones, her eyes looking up the ceiling as she tried to hold back the tears, her voice broken. "I saw Beca stealing some glances at the kitchen for some sort of reason, so, you know, I figured you're here. I heard her talking to you once too."

Death nodded, not that Chloe could see, but he felt like he had to acknowledge her somehow.

"Please don't take her. You brought her back, right? It's just, it's too cruel to fate, don't you think? You bring Beca back… give us a chance to be together…, and then just take her away again so quickly and without warning. Maybe… not having her wake up would be have been… worse… sure… but it still… it hurts… a lot." Chloe sobbed.

The popcorn was done, and Chloe wiped away her tears using the sleeves of her pajama top.

"Hey Red, need any help?" Stacie asked as she walked into the kitchen stifling a yawn.

"Almost done." Chloe quickly replied, pouring the popcorn into the bowl.

They pretty much fell asleep fifteen minutes into the film.

Sometime in the middle of the night Beca woke up, finally having her much needed conversation with Death.

He really shouldn't.

He really mustn't.

It would be an abuse of power.

But for once in his centuries of existence, he has unwittingly found some people to actually care for.

This was more of Fate's thing, not his.

But he couldn't help it.

Death watched as Beca's breathing had steadied, her consciousness slipping deeply into her dreams. He floated towards where she was huddled close to her redhead.

"This is the last time Mitchell, so quit being stupid and stubborn."

He reach out to touch Beca's forehead and simply floated away towards the entry way, waiting for the sun to rise again.

Chloe shifted around, the first of the Bellas to wake up that morning.

"Beca?" she said uncertainly, as she felt around for the brunette who had moved to the other side of the bed when she returned after her conversation with Death.

Chloe shrieked "Beca!" and it was enough for the rest of the Bellas to wake up with a jolt, the DJ's pillow drenched in blood coming from her nose.

"Beca! Beca!" Chloe said frantically, trying to get a rise form the brunette, anything to be sure she was still alive and okay.

"Chlo, what the – " Beca said, stirring awake from the commotion, and as soon as she fully opened her eyes she saw Chloe taking her in her arms, uncontrollably crying as she buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"Becs, I thought I lost you." she sobbed.

Beca looked around and saw the confused and worried looks on the Bellas faces before her eyes landed on the sight of the bloody pillow. She tried to look for him, for Death, wanting some answers.

And when their eyes met, Death winked and smirked before he waved goodbye.

For Beca, that would be the last time she'll see the little twerp, at least for a while.

Death after all intended to fulfil his promise of dropping by to say hello during his holidays.

He really shouldn't have.

But he did it anyways.

What good is having the power if he never uses it anyways?


	14. Stacie's Masterplan

**A/N: So here is Stacie's chapter… things shall be lighter from here on out. Sorry if it took some time to upload. I couldn't get to the site Tuesday and I've been busy all other days.**

 **Anyways, there may be some shenanigans coming up too.**

 **But that mostly depends on my state of mind when I write.**

 **Some chapters might be shorter too, so I apologize for that, but things will soon catch up to where 'What If' left off.**

 **I do not own pitch perfect**

Stacie knew a lot of things.

But as to how Beca's clot magically disappear from her brain, she has no idea. Not even a clue. Just that having a nosebleed is an unusual way to resolve the matter.

For what it's worth, Stacie was happy. It was a crazy ride after a rather difficult week with once again facing the thought of Beca possibly dying, but they were now on their way to face one last challenge ahead.

She managed to get Beca back on track with her academics and the brunette graduated on time along with the other Bellas.

They practiced like hell to get ready for the Worlds, and she knew for sure they were going to set the stage on fire with their performance.

She may have found something else along the way, something that was already there for a long time, just never really reached the surface then. But that's for some other time.

Yeah, Stacie was definitely happy.

Because finally, everything was as they should be.

Their captain was back.

And this time she's back in each and every sense of the word.

The Bellas were whole, stronger than ever before.

They have found their sound, through perseverance, hellish training, and all the storms they had to brave out together.

And finally, Beca was with Chloe.

No more being oblivious to each other's feelings.

They were where they belong.

Stacie isn't always a romantic, but that doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate romance, so she was happy her friends were finally in a good place, relationship-wise.

The Bellas were waiting for their flight to Copenhagen, arriving at the airport in record time. Beca and Chloe had just gone to grab some coffee for their early morning flight, and Stacie took this as the perfect opportunity to gather all the Bellas to discuss some important matters.

One of which is the Bellas sponsored date that was the result of the bet they had on Beca and Chloe getting together.

"So everyone knows what to do, right?" Stacie asked.

"Chill Stace, I got the reservations all confirmed for all their stops." Cynthia Rose confirmed.

"And I've got all the props we needed ready. I got Benji and Jesse to bring it with their luggage to ensure the surprise." Legacy commented.

"You sure the Trebles won't mess this up?" Stacie pushed and Emily nodded.

"Their flight from LA left earlier, so there's no way they'll mess this up." Emily reconfirmed.

"You better be sure, Legacy. If magic boy manages to hocus pocus what we need away, it's not just his ass that's going to be on the line." Cynthia Rose jumped in and Emily simply nodded.

"Don't forget, we have some adjustments to do with their itinerary." Jessica interjected.

"No, I haven't forgotten about Beca's plan too. We've readjusted their time tables, so no worries." Stacie replied.

"How about Chloe's?" Ashley piped up.

"That's also covered." Stacie replied. "Amy, you got the contingency plans covered?"

"Yep! We've got all bases covered, from Shorty being an oblivious idiot at given instances and Red being extremely jealous."

"Right, we have no certainty we won't bump into DSM any time before the actual competition so we decided to keep tabs on their schedule." Flo added.

"And we do want to minimize the fluffy stuff toy massacres, so…" Amy added.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Lilly." Amy and Flo chorused and Lilly gave a thumbs up.

"I'm not even going to ask how. I don't want to have any accountability in this." CR commented.

The Bellas shared a laugh before Stacie clapped her hands to get everyone's attention back. She quickly checked the coast was still clear from their captains before speaking up again.

"Okay then, I have Bree set-up to be ready to distract our captains whenever we're running into any problems. Just remember the plan and stick to it, got it guys?" Stacie said and everyone nodded.

"What are you guys up to?" Beca asked as she made her way back to the Bellas hand-in-hand with Chloe.

"Nothing." was what the girls chorused as a reply.

Before Stacie knew it they were already in Copenhagen. They managed to make sure that Beca and Chloe had a room for themselves while the rest of the Bellas were divided evenly in two rooms with two queen beds each.

Cynthia Rose, Amy, Stacie, and the Legacy shared room number one.

Flo, Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley shared room number two.

It was a bit of a tight stretch, space-wise too, but it couldn't be helped. They decided to go all out for Beca and Chloe's date.

The itinerary was simple. Visit the most romantic sites in Copenhagen. This included a quick trip to the planetarium, a visit to Tivoli Gardens, and to the Little Mermaid statue at Langelinje Pier. There was also a planned canal tour just for the two of them, how they managed to pull that off, Stacie had to credit Aubrey.

Cynthia Rose looked up some little café scattered along their destinations and made reservations for lunch and dinner for the two, as approved by Aubrey and Jesse based on the collective tastes of the couple.

They planned to include Chloe's surprise during their visit to the Tivoli Gardens.

Beca's surprise was set to be at the Langelinje Pier.

It was going to be quite a day.

But there was a reason why they planned to be in Denmark for a good three days before the actual competition.

And Stacie had to thank their lucky stars for the Legacy and her actual mom's pull for the past Bellas to help their rather expensive cause for their stay.

With everything set, all Stacie could do was look forward to the day ahead of them. Everything had to be perfect for Chloe and Beca, after all, the two had been through a lot and they surely deserved it.

They deserved to make the most magical of memories in one of the world's most romantic cities.

Ah, the things Stacie do for her friends.

And the things she do for love as well.


	15. When in Denmark

**A/N: Here's part one of the Copenhagen date. Sorry I ended up making a bit of recap on Chloe's thoughts for the whole year… but it was to set-up some things**

 **Enjoy!**

 **There's still a part 2…**

 **I don't own pitch perfect**

At the start of the year, Chloe Beale was highly motivated to get the Bellas back on top, thanks to the whole incident with Amy…

…a thought she still had been trying to get rid of and forget…

And then she was faced with the fact that Beca Mitchell, the badass DJ she's been in love with ever since her first senior year, was sure to leave Barden and move onto LA with her then boyfriend to pursue her dreams.

Chloe was afraid she'd get left behind and forgotten.

So she wanted to make her last year at Barden as memorable as possible.

And by her, she meant Beca, because back then, the fear of moving on just paralyzed her.

So she wanted to make as much treasured memories with Beca before she had to let her go.

Boy, Chloe was sure wrong.

She had no idea.

Life had a different plan for them.

First was Beca's accident.

And if Chloe thought she knew what the fear of being left behind was, she soon found out she was wrong. Watching Beca almost die once was quite possibly the most terrifying experience of her life.

But Beca woke up, and everything was back on track, even better.

Because it was like a happy ending to a movie, Beca woke up, she got the girl, and she found the strength to move on.

Then came Beca's second accident, the one where she fell and hit her head.

The one where the DJ had to make a decision.

A decision that had risks associated with them, and the prospect of facing death yet again.

But even then a miracle had happened, and Beca was fine.

Waking up with Beca's pillow covered with blood was highly alarming of course, but the DJ woke up and soon erased that fear away. They went to the hospital immediately after waking up, all the Bellas in tow. The shock on Dr. Mercier's face was priceless when they told him what happened and he saw the results of Beca's latest MRIs and CT scans.

The clot was gone. Beca was going to fine.

They found the third option that she was going to live.

For a while everything was back to normal, back to what Chloe had started to embrace as her new normal with Beca by her side.

And for a while Chloe knew everything was going to be alright, everything would be fine and go as planned.

But as soon as they landed in Denmark, Chloe had to admit, she had no idea what she was in store for.

Well, technically she did, the Bellas would always went all out on whatever it was they put their mind into, so she should have had an idea.

But they were being extra sneaky.

First of all, both she and Beca had to completely turn in the reins over to the Bellas when it came to planning pretty much everything they needed to do in Copenhagen other than the competition.

The hotel reservations and flight bookings were taken care of months ago, but apparently the Bellas pulled a little extra something to get an even better reservation someplace and give Chloe and Beca the privacy they needed.

That was a nice gesture, Chloe had to admit.

But that only made her wonder even more about what they were up to.

And so when they said they were in for a treat, she wasn't sure if she should be ecstatic or worried.

"Hey Chlo." Beca said as they settled down in their hotel room for the night.

"Hmmm, what's up babe?"

"Weren't the Bellas supposed to sponsor a date for us or something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they planned it to be here in Copenhagen?" Beca asked quite suspicious of their friends' actions.

And everything clicked in Chloe's head.

As she was soon to discover that the following day.

They went to all the most romantic sites in the city, with the Bellas actually letting them go on their own and just have fun.

They would see one or two of the girls hanging around somewhere, and Chloe thought that other than the sightseeing, the girls were probably there to keep an eye out on them and for damage control.

Chloe did know for sure that they were going to visit the Tivoli Gardens where the Bellas set up Chloe's surprise for Beca with the help of the props that Jesse and Benji had to bring with them. They were going to spend a substantial amount of time there so the Bellas decided it would be the perfect spot, Stacie suggested it herself.

The Bellas set up at different stations with a page of a photo book that Chloe had started to put together after Beca's last brush with death.

She wanted to make memories with the DJ, and the pages she put together was all their memories combined from all four years that Beca had spent in Barden – reminiscent of the scrapbook that the Bellas made for them – except they weren't limited to just memories from practices and performances but all of the tiniest moments they shared from a napkin where they started playing tic-tact-toe on while at their favorite coffee shop to Beca's incredibly confusing letter when she had apologized for the first time they argued as co-captains of the Bellas.

Beca couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips with all of Chloe's surprises.

And of course the redhead just had to top it off with a quick performance somewhere near the merry-go-round by giving a try at mixing two songs with their mash-up of 'Miss Independent' and 'Sexy Love' by Ne-Yo.

Beca couldn't stop smiling, sealing the performance with a kiss.

And Chloe was at the top of the world yet again.

They were making memories, more and more memories.

Everything was already perfect.

And the day hasn't even ended yet.


	16. Amy's Shenanigans

**A/N: I might have gotten a little carried away with this chapter…**

 **But enjoy.**

 **Reviews and Comments are always welcomed!**

 **I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Amy's been in charge of the German watching since they got to Denmark.

And that was how it was going to stay. She's the only one with the aptitude to lead her team for their very important mission.

Why was scouting the enemy all of the sudden important other than the fact they would soon face each other on the world stage of acapella singing?

Because nothing, not even a misplaced fleck of dust somewhere, can disrupt the pitch perfect date their beloved captains were having.

But what does DSM have to do with all this, one might ask?

One, the German she-wolf seem to have an uncanny ability to get the DJ flustered in all of their encounters.

Two, Chloe is apparently insanely jealous of said German she-wolf. Amy knew this for a fact, she had been a witness to countless of mean looking Teddy bear deaths at the hands of the typically redheaded ball of sunshine that was Chloe Beale.

Three, they've been through one hell of a year, especially with Beca developing a hobby for near death situations, that Amy thought the two deserved to have the most perfectly romantic date of their lifetime.

So yeah, their mission is of the utmost importance.

And it wouldn't have been a problem to begin with, if not for the fact that DSM was already in Denmark during their intended scheduled date.

She has no idea how, or for that matter why, but somehow Lilly got DSM's whole itinerary for the week. Maybe the other Bella was just sharing her sentiments. Maybe she was plotting something else.

Amy doesn't know.

And she definitely doesn't want to find out.

But the important information was that their rivals were already in Copenhagen.

Because of course, the German team had to be in Denmark for that whole week.

She's been on what she would like to call a "Stealth Mission" with Lilly, Flo, Legacy, and the two Trebles to keep an eye on what the Germans were doing as soon as they landed, possibly two days before they even flew out – Amy can't remember, she was preoccupied by the knowledge that despite the fact that the Bellas moved their beds back in their rooms, and Beca and Chloe has pretty much had their privacy since then, they've been taking things slow.

And by slow, she meant they haven't done it yet.

Clearly no one told them what it meant to 'seize the day'. At the very least, what 'no longer waste any time' meant.

Which just makes it even more important that they get everything right during their whole stay at Copenhagen.

So far, the Germans were shockingly just enjoying the sights of the city as their itinerary for the day was simply written off as "RnR Day".

With bit of rather questionable methods – far more questionable than Amy would have done at least – Lilly managed to confirm that the Valkyrie leader of DSM was having a spa day, all day, and apparently Lilly made sure of that.

Maybe it was the quiet and unsettling whisper, but Amy really didn't want to know how or what the girl did to ensure of it.

Amy left the cyber surveillance to Lilly, she seemed to be good at it, while Jesse, Benji, Legacy, and Flo kept an eye out on all of the other DSM members.

And it was just their luck that the rest of the team decided to spend their day at the Tivoli Gardens to enjoy the sights and the rides.

For what it's worth, that at least saved them time to get to the Gardens and help out with Chloe's surprise.

Amy wasn't going to lie though, she was enjoying this. Up until the point they had to leave for the merry-go-round performance.

"Okay J-man, you and Houdini Jr. sure you've got it covered for now?" Amy asked as she handed in the reins to Jesse as they got ready for the performance.

"We've got this covered Amy. Don't worry." Jesse replied.

"Be sure you've got this Treble boy or we're aca-screwed."

"Yes, we've got this Amy. Go!" Jesse reassured.

And Amy gave it her all during their supposedly seemingly spontaneous and impromptu but totally planned performance for Beca.

If Amy was honest, she's never seen the DJ smile and laugh as much as she had seen her do that afternoon.

And the Bellas were rewarded with the most beautifully romantic kiss they've ever seen the couple share since.

To think, they still have the whole Beca's surprise to Chloe to look forward too.

"Amy!" Beca said in an urgent but hushed tone, pulling the Australian to aside while Chloe was thanking the Bellas before they disappeared again.

"What up Shawshank?"

"You guys should've told me about this! My surprise is going to be so lame in comparison!"

"Quit being nervous Beca, you're surprise is going to blow Red's mind away. You worked so hard on the choreography."

"Yeah, well, now I feel silly about it!"

"You'll be fine Beca, Chloe's going to love it." Amy reassured her.

Beca begrudgingly let herself be talked back into it with the help of Stacie, and before long she and Chloe were on their way to their next stop.

Everything was perfect.

Except for the fact that Jesse and Benji were walking like idiots behind one of the members of DSM, the right hand man Pieter or something.

And from the looks of it, he was headed towards the direction of Red and Shorty.

Needless to say, the whole performance in the middle of the park totally got his attention.

He was looking all smug as the two Trebles tried to distract the man.

And before Amy knew it she had lunged herself at the guy, wrestling him on the ground to make sure that both Beca and Chloe get a move on to their next destination.

The German scuttled away looking a little less smug and a little more frightened as soon as Amy released him from her headlock.

"Ex-boyfriend. Ran away with my gay cousin during our wedding day and then broke his heart." was what Amy explained to the crowd of tourists and visitors starting to gather around them.

Yeah, Amy was totally enjoying this.


	17. First of Many

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm wrapping up the story from here, the next chapter would be a three year jump with Jesse's perspective then a few more after that to get to where we need to go ;)**

 **Sorry if I've been away from some time, grad school is…**

… **well…**

… **there's no word to describe it really…**

 **So yeah, I'm thinking chapter 23 would be the last one, mostly because I'm running out of time and my stress level is skyrocketing as the -ber months come (and so does the date of a rather important "event" I need to go through for my grad school career… so…)**

 **I've mentioned before I have a different fic in mind… and someone sort of requested for a "sick fic"…**

 **I have ideas for them now but I probably won't find the time to write them until said "event" is over…**

 **...so just hang in there…**

 **Thanks for the support so far!**

 **Comments and Review always appreciated.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect**

Chloe's been in her lowest of lows quite many times before.

She had just been at the most painful and saddest moments of her life.

But she's also been in her highest of the highs, especially since the accident.

Since Beca woke up.

Okay, so going on multiple sights that hold many beautiful crooks and corners to explore in such a short period of time is probably the most exhausting thing she's ever done.

Add the mini impromptu performance to that too…

…yeah, she'd gladly call it a day.

A week actually.

But it was so worth it to just see Beca smile the way she did.

And Chloe didn't know just how much she'd get rewarded with it.

They were at the Langelinje Pier.

Capping off their wonderful date.

And then the Bellas show up.

"I'm sorry, this is probably the stupidest thing I'll ever do, and if you ever bring it up to me in a few years, I'll probably deny it, but I've made you suffer enough for this past year, so." the DJ rambled as she ran up to join the Bellas.

And then she started mumbling the opening sort of lines to a song by Ne-Yo.

The song?

One and a million.

With all the matching choreography and everything.

Yeah, Chloe was on top of the world.

Especially since afterwards Beca gave her a present, she called it an exchange to the Bellas gift – that they got her in the first place thanks to Chloe finding out about their ridiculous, but not entirely farfetched, bet.

It was an arrow necklace.

To which Chloe scrunched her face up in confusion.

Beca took a deep sigh and pulled her away and out of earshot from the Bellas before saying anything. Her badass reputation had already taken far too much damage.

"Look." Beca said as she pointed to the small heart necklace hidden behind the locket the Bellas gave her. "You have the arrow 'cause you shot an arrow to my heart and claimed it. Stop giggling! The Bellas are staring! I swear, Beale…" Beca started rambling as her face flushed redder by the minute from all eyes being on her before Chloe kissed her to shut her up.

"Works every time." Chloe commented with a wink.

"You're going to be the end of me Beale." Beca commented, trying to avoid the d-word.

Yeah, Chloe was on top of the world.

The next day was a busy one as the Bellas tried to go over their routines for one last time before taking the rest of the afternoon just trying to relax.

And of course, the constant teasing was ever present. Especially with the state of the whole "we haven't done it thing", which Chloe was wondering how her friends even knew about.

They're the Bellas, of course they knew about it.

"Oh would you guys just get it done already!" Amy and Stacie chorused and Beca gave them a look that said that if they won't shut it they'll have last minute cardio.

Honestly, if you look at it, people would think that if they decided to 'Seize the Day' they should have done it already.

Immediately after Beca's recovery to be exact.

But in some strange way, both she and Beca agreed that while they don't want to let the precious moments slip away anymore, they want to savor everything. They don't want to rush.

They know life was short, and they should make the most of it.

But they also know that the special things take time.

The best things take time.

And they knew the time was coming soon anyways.

So they decided to wait.

Worlds came like a roaring wave that washed over them with feelings of excitement, joy, nervousness and an incredible high only experienced by those who choose to seek out life and live.

Beca showered Chloe with kisses immediately after their performance – she's totally blaming the exhilaration that comes with setting the stage on fire for that – and Chloe knew, even when they were still awaiting the announcement for the winners that they have won.

And sure, there was a little moment backstage where DSM bumped into the Bellas and Chloe was sure she had to muster every strength in her body to control the urge of just biting the Kommissar's head off with the way she tried to "flirt/intimidate" Beca, but that was something she would just totally deny happening.

Nothing can put a dent to the happiness she was feeling then.

The party for all the contestant was great, especially because she was right, they won.

The after party with the Bellas and some of the Trebles – namely Jesse, Benji, and shockingly Bumper –was even better.

Chloe didn't really remember much of everything else, or whatever everyone else was up to for that matter. She did remember Amy and Bumper going at it in the middle of the Bellas hotel room they were celebrating in, Stacie disappearing somewhere, she was never really sure where Aubrey was the whole time either, and Jesse trying to appease the hotel staff every time their partying got a little out of hand.

The only thing she could remember and perfect clarity was Beca.

Being with Beca.

Dancing with Beca.

Doing things with Beca.

Kissing Beca.

Doing things _to_ Beca…

…FINALLY…

…yeah, Chloe was on top of the world, over the moon, and possibly on heavens high…

Their life together was just about to start.

And she couldn't wish for anything else in the world.

She was at the epitome of happiness and she couldn't get any higher.

Chloe just doesn't know how much Beca was going to disprove that three years later…


	18. Jesse, the Keeper

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Jesse's chapter.**

 **We're getting into Chloe's perspective/take on the last chapter of 'What If' with the next one.**

 **So tune in.**

 **Thanks for continuously supporting the story.**

 **I do not own pitch perfect.**

How it ended up to be this way, Jesse doesn't know.

During his freshman year of college, he had always thought that it would be like the movies.

He'll met the girl, get the girl, and live happily ever after.

Yeah, he couldn't have been more wrong.

What happened was he met a girl.

The girl wasn't really for him but he fought for her to give a try anyways.

Finally accepted that the girl was for someone else.

Realized he was the best friend character and the best friend was the actual romantic interest.

Pushed the girl to realize her feelings for the best friend.

Girl gets into an accident.

Girl fights for her life.

And girl gets the girl.

But apparently there was more.

Because not only was he, wait for it, Man of Honor for Amy and Bumper's wedding – Beca _was_ the first choice but she didn't want to be partnered off with Bumper's strange cousin for the procession, needless to say Jesse had one hell of a time walking alongside strange cousin – he also became BFFs with the said redheaded girl who got the girl he initially chased after.

He also became one of their closest friends when they moved to LA.

Which meant he scored – scratch that – kept a tally – nope, scratch that again – mediated fights between the two lovebirds, which actually rarely happened.

He also was at the end of the sometimes questionable act of kindness of being set-up with dates by both of them, Chloe more than Beca, but still.

He may or may not have assisted Lilly in some quite possibly questionably legal activities where he played decoy or unwitting assistant but he insists on his innocence on that.

He was a sort of big brother for Emily.

Especially since she's still dating Benji.

And he maintained good friendships with the rest of the Bellas, helping them out with any and all of their requests.

Then of course he also became one of the BFFs of a certain blonde force of nature, the Aca-Nazi herself, Aubrey Posen.

How that happened, he still wasn't sure.

But the end result was that he became the keeper of secrets of all the Bellas.

Which of course meant that he knew who Aubrey was dating.

One reason why he was trying to currently avoid a certain redheaded ball of sunshine.

Yeah, he's still not over the fear of Chloe's scary side.

And he was sure that the redhead would coax the truth out of him.

Which meant he'd have to deal with the Aca-Nazi drill sergeant.

Truth be told, he still wasn't sure which fate is worse.

Because how could he not know who she was dating?

It was kind of obvious.

He kind of saw it coming years ago.

Actually, he's pretty sure that the "secretly" dating aspect of it began a good three years ago.

Possibly longer.

But oh well.

He can't avoid Chloe now.

Thanks to the second reason why he's been avoiding Chloe.

And especially since he's tasked with a very special mission.

How Jesse actually fitted the thousands of orchids Beca wanted him to pick up in his car, he had no idea.

But he did it anyways.

Considering he totally messed up with picking the right ring – which thankfully, turned up to be not his fault but more of a mix up with the store and the designer – he was on his last lifeline.

Aubrey being the first to chew him out was to be expected.

Being chewed out by all the Bellas – par Emily, and thankfully Beca since she was able to get to the bottom of things immediately.

So yeah, tonight was going to be a big night.

And Jesse couldn't believe that three whole years had gone by.

Their dreams slowly turning into reality.

They were all getting older.

Wiser.

Well, maybe "craftier" was the right term.

But nevertheless.

Jesse knew.

He was a hundred percent sure.

They were getting closer and closer to that point.

The point where all the roads lead to.


	19. Hallow's Eve

**A/N: Hey guys! We've caught up to 'What If'!**

 **Anyways, the song used below is called 'A Story of Us' by Chris Lind, you should check it out if you haven't heard of it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **We only have four more to go.**

 **Reviews and comments always welcomed.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Chloe had to admit, Beca had a lot of quirks.

But somehow in the last six months her quirks increased exponentially at an alarming rate.

Sometimes Chloe was worried at what she could possibly be hiding, but then Beca would be Beca and it would all go away.

She tried asking Beca once what the matter was, mostly because she was being all frantic and tense at the most odd period of times.

So she thought with Aubrey staying over with them for a few days – for her big LA move and the Bellas Halloween party-slash-reunion – that the blonde would help her get Beca sorted.

That totally backfired.

Because apparently Aubrey and Beca are getting into very many hushed and private discussions.

Now Chloe knows she's being ridiculous.

But she discovered that the blonde was dating someone for a while now.

And Beca was hiding a secret.

So it was either…

…no, option one was just Chloe being extremely paranoid…

…she really, REALLY, hoped.

Option two was that maybe Beca knew who it was.

Again, she was wrong.

At least from the way Beca reacted, being oblivious as ever and quite curious as to who she should use to tease Aubrey.

So really, she wasn't sure about option three.

Just that it might be "death" related.

What if Beca was sick?

What if Beca's dad was sick?

Or Aubrey?

Maybe Jesse?

What if someone else they knew was sick?

And then of course she just had to open the door to find the most adorable trick-or-treater in the worlds dressed as the Grim reaper himself.

Beca talked a lot about Death.

Trying to point out that he looked like he was a nine year old boy with white hair and rosy eyes.

Beca even tried to draw him once.

…thank God she was gifted with mixing…

…that ended horribly…

…it did provide a solid three hours-worth of entertainment.

At first, she thought, she's seen the boy before.

The past three years.

He would trick or treat.

But he always wore something with a hood, so Chloe wasn't entirely too sure.

She'd ask Beca, but the DJ was always busy during Halloween for the past few years.

And then Beca just had to attack the poor kid.

Only to reveal a boy who looked to be around eight or nine, white hair, rosy eyes…

…yeah, Chloe did not see that coming…

Death himself.

In their living room.

During Halloween.

She most definitely didn't see the DJ and Death being all buddies.

She heard Beca say something about candy…

…and then some mumbling sound most probably coming from her…

…the Aubrey sees the boy...

…and did she just call him "cute alt-boy"?

Chloe was impressed at the quick wit that Death possessed as he somehow came up with an excuse that he was Beca's cousin.

It was a sharp contrast to her constant rambling as she invited him to the kitchen to fill his sack with candy.

Beca did mention Death may or may not have a sweet tooth.

"Relax Chloe, it's no one's time. I'm here on holiday, shall we say." Death said once they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Right." Chloe said uncertainly. "You're really…"

"Yes."

Chloe took the sack from Death and started filling it with candy, Death just beaming up at her.

"What?" Chloe asked curious.

"So I guess the kitchen's sort of our place to converse?"

Chloe looked at the boy for a good five minutes confused by what he meant until she remembered…

"You were there." Chloe said softly. "You heard me."

"Yep." Death replied. "But let it be known to you that my mind was already made up then. You deserve happiness with my favorite snarky DJ."

"Ah, noticed her most endearing quality too, huh?"

"How can I not?"

Chloe handed the sack back to Death, a smile on her face, the boy looking back at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What now?"

"Say no."

"What?"

"Just, say no. And when she asks why, tell her you just wanted to try saying it." Death said with a wink, leaving Chloe a little more confused than ever.

Death left.

Aubrey won't stop asking who he was.

The Bellas arrived.

Jesse was missing for some sort of reason.

But Beca didn't seem troubled by it.

"It's Jesse, isn't it?" Chloe asked both Beca and Aubrey and the two of them exchanged looks.

"You're dating Jesse."

"I am so not dating a Treble, Beale!" Aubrey exclaimed, and Beca couldn't help but start laughing.

And she would have joined in with the teasing if CR and Stacie hadn't started providing reasons as to why Aubrey would never, ever, date Jesse, and if Beca didn't have to answer some weird call.

"Hey Chlo, I've got to check on something, can you and Aubrey find the rather expensive bottle of wine my dad gave us for your birthday when he visited."

"Yeah, sure thing Becs."

Chloe found it odd that the wine wasn't where it should have been.

Even odder was Aubrey trying to detain her in the kitchen every time she thought about just finding Beca to ask her where it could have been.

"Hey guys!" Jesse then said, popping in the kitchen.

"Good timing Jess. Where were you anyways, the party started an hour ago?" Chloe started to say and Jesse simply shrugged. "Could you help us look for…" Chloe started to add when Aubrey called her attention saying that she found it.

Chloe looked at Aubrey suspiciously.

But the suspicion had to take a back seat.

Because as soon as they entered their living room she saw the thousands orchids that had pretty much invaded their place.

And strategically lit candles illuminating the room.

With the Bellas in a semicircle surrounding their former captain.

That trademark smirk on her face.

The Bellas started to hum and Cynthia Rose opened the song.

 _Love, take me by the arm._ _  
_ _Fly with me in this night._ _  
_ _Run to me through the stars._

 _Lay softly in this light._

And then Stacie took over, the Bellas still providing back up as Chloe walked closer towards Beca. __

 _Love, love, love,  
Let's be bold.  
Let's be daring at the ball.  
So, so, so,  
They will stare.  
It's never bothered me before.  
_

Then Amy started singing.

 _Fall for me like a child.  
Fall so I'm not alone.  
Fall. You know I will catch you.  
Fall so that we can fly.  
_

And next was Aubrey.

 _Love, love, love,  
Let's get caught  
Being where we shouldn't be.  
You and I will be sought  
By the maddest kings and queens.  
_

Then the Bellas made way for their leader to take the lead.

 _Run with me.  
Follow me into this dream  
Where I dance, climb the moon.  
To the dance. To my thoughts.  
Run with me..._

The Bellas continued with the back-up vocals as Beca continued with the song, offering her hand to Chloe for a dance which the redhead gladly accepted. __

 _Love, take me by the arm.  
Fly with me in this night.  
Run to me through the stars.  
Lay softly in this light._

 _Love, love, love,  
Let's be bold.  
Let's be daring at the ball.  
So, so, so,  
They will stare.  
It's never bothered me before._

 _Run with me.  
Follow me into this dream.  
Where I dance, climb the moon.  
To the dance. To my thoughts.  
Run with me.  
Run with me._

And when the song finished. Beca felt for the pouch with the ring.

"So, will you run with me?"

"You couldn't just ask what normal people ask, now could you."

"We're special."

Chloe was very much tempted to say no, just for fun, see what how they would react.

But everything was just so…

…perfect.

Chloe smiled her biggest smile yet before taking a deep breath, trying to hold her excitement.

"Yes."


	20. Aubrey's Date

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been busy, sorry for the wait.**

 **Three more chapters after this.**

 **If you haven't seen it, I've uploaded a one-shot fic completely unrelated to 'What If' and 'Waiting at the End of the Road' but it's based on a "sick fic" suggestion from the reviews/comments of 'What If' so if you want to check it out, here's the sort of link:** **s/11484743/1/To-Be-With-You**

 **Revs and Comments are always appreciated!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Aubrey couldn't remember exactly when it began.

It just sort of did.

And while she wasn't exactly keen on keeping their relationship a secret, she knew the Bellas would make a big deal about it.

An extremely big deal about it.

She wasn't exactly fond the thought of having her relationship being put under the microscope.

Which is why she kept it from Chloe for a while.

It also helped that Beca was planning to propose to the redhead for a whole year before she actually did.

That kept pretty much all other Bellas distracted from trying to pry on Aubrey's private life.

It also gave her a good excuse for Chloe one day when the cat finally comes out of the bag.

She didn't want to steal her best friend's thunder. Getting engaged and all.

For a while, the heat was off of Aubrey with Chloe pretty much getting her head wrapped up in her wedding preparations.

Of course Aubrey was putting in her contributions for all the wedding planning.

Which was probably a wrong move for her.

Because it only ended up reminding the redhead about still not knowing who the blonde was dating. This happened while she was going over the guest list with the engaged couple.

"So Bree, should I put you down for Ms. Posen and guest?" Chloe asked coyly and Beca couldn't help but snort.

This of course only made Chloe even more suspicious.

Aubrey took a deep breath and glared at the tiny DJ. Of course Beca just had to find out by accident during all the wedding prep commotion.

"No Chloe. Just for one will do." Aubrey answered, still glaring at Beca.

Chloe looked at her fiancée curiously and Beca simply shrugged and smirked knowingly.

"Okay, you two, spill it."

"I love you Chlo, you know I do, but unless you want me to die in your best friend's hands before the wedding, you would understand why I can't tell you anything. Besides, Dea- err, well, you-know-who said no more cheat codes for me."

"What so you mean Beca?" Aubrey asked, jumping in as she noticed the DJ's sudden back track at something. To Aubrey, she saw an opening to redirect the conversation.

Besides, Chloe and Beca did just share a look that Aubrey was all but too curious to know.

"I believe we were talking about your love life Bree." Chloe immediately answered.

"No, I believe Beca was saying something very interesting." Aubrey adamantly pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure it's mundane compared to the information you're withholding Bree." Chloe argued.

Beca let out a chuckle and shook her head as she excused herself from the company of the two best friends, neither Aubrey nor Chloe even noticed her leave, too wrapped up in their conversation.

"Oh for crying out loud Chloe!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Let it go and just focus on your wedding."

"I can't Bree, why won't you just tell me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"Ugh, you sound like Beca!"

"Hey! I'm still within earshot Beale!" they heard Beca say somewhere in the living room. Their dining table had become 'Wedding Central' immediately the next day after Beca proposed, and it had stayed that way for months.

"Is it Jesse?" Chloe asked, ignoring Beca's comment.

"Why are you so obsessed with that thought?" Aubrey snapped back as they could hear Beca laughing her heart out, the DJ clearly eavesdropping.

"Well then who is it?"

"Drop it Chlo."

"I mean Jess said he's not going with a date, so I figured he would probably be going with one of the Bellas."

"Or he just wanted to escape you and Beca setting him up on a date."

"Is it one of the Bellas?" Chloe asked curiously, almost as a joke initially but when her eyes widened in surprise Aubrey knew the cat's out of the bag.

"No way!" Chloe exclaimed before excitedly calling on Beca. "Beca get in here!'

"Yes dear." Beca mumbled looking all smug and amused at Aubrey.

"I officially hate the two of you." Aubrey said.

"Oh, you know you love us Bree." Beca retorted.

"Stacie? Really? When did that happen?" Chloe pressed on.

"How do you know it's Stacie?" Aubrey shot back trying to play it cool.

"Well who else would it be, Bree? Lilly? You spend too much time hanging out with Stace. So that's why she also said she wouldn't be bringing a date to the wedding! Oh, Bree, I'm so happy for you guys!" Chloe rambled on as she pulled Aubrey into a hug.

Before they knew it the redhead was planning a double date the following weekend.

And quite possibly two weddings.

Not just hers with the DJ's.

Aubrey's too.

But that's still far off the future.

Aubrey thinks.

But with her secret out, who knows.

The Bellas make great matchmakers.


	21. Lyrics

**A/N: The next chapter will be up later tonight.**

 **And possibly the last one tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far.**

 **Reviews and comments are always appreciated.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Beca groaned.

For the thousandth time that night.

Why was this so hard?

She tossed quite possibly the hundredth sheet of paper from the tenth pad she had gone through the last few hours, tossed it over her head and into the trash bin behind her, which was right next to Jesse.

It shouldn't be this hard.

"Beca, it's eleven thirty in the evening. You're getting married to my best friends tomorrow. Are you telling me you can't think up of anything to say for your vows when you were the one who proposed in the first place?" Aubrey whined. The blonde sat right next to Jesse on Beca's "temporary" bed as she and Chloe agreed to stay on separate rooms until they get married.

"I was waiting for inspiration to strike." Beca shot back.

It was the truth. Since Chloe suggested that they should right their own vows – and who would Beca kid, Chloe gets what she wants, always – she's been racking her mind for some sort of idea of what to write, what to say.

But nothing.

"No offense Becs, but I'm with the general here." Jesse chimed in. "You've had us locked up in your room for two hours now because inspiration just won't strike."

"The two of you have been through quite a lot. Can't you use that for inspiration?" Aubrey added.

Aubrey was right.

Their love story is the stuff of legends.

Well, maybe not legends.

But it's what people write about.

And, as much as Beca hated to admit it to herself, it would make a great movie someday.

With the girls finally getting the girl.

Now that would have been a nice twist to today's big screen movies.

But as much as Beca wanted to, the words just wouldn't come.

They just didn't seem right.

She knows.

She tried.

It was terrible.

That was why she discarded draft # 757.

"Well I can't exactly start my vow with I realized I love you after breaking up with my boyfriend turned best friend and got hit by a car." she voiced out.

"You know what they say, better late than never?" Jesse offered. A grin forming on his face as a thought popped into his head.

"I swear Swanson, if you use that for your best man speech you're never seeing the light of day again." Aubrey retorted.

Jesse looked at Beca with his puppy dog eyes.

Of course he would.

"I'm with Bree with this Jess." Beca sternly said but as soon as Aubrey checked her phone she shot him a quick wink.

Message received.

And in an unexpected turn of events, Aubrey groaned.

Or maybe that as soon to be expected.

Beca was holding them hostage to help her out since dinner.

"I swear, you two…" Aubrey started trailing off. "Get some rest Beca, and clear your head. I'm sure you'll get this down." she then said as she started making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked.

"Fulfilling my responsibilities. Don't worry about it." Aubrey quickly answered.

As soon as Aubrey left, Jesse started heading for the door.

"You too?"

"Get some rest Becs, Aubrey's right." Jesse provided as an excuse.

"Traitor!" Beca called out as soon as Jesse was out.

But maybe he was right. Aubrey too. Maybe clearing her head would do her some good.

Maybe a quick shower too.

Oh, shower!

She could start…

…no…

…that would be inappropriate.

It would make Chloe smile though.

Beca huffed as soon as her head hit the pillow one quick shower later.

She would be marrying the girl of her dreams tomorrow.

She's marrying Chloe.

And if she was being honest, she wasn't even nervous about it.

Because everything felt natural.

Life flowed naturally with Chloe.

The only bump on the road for her was those stupid vows

And try as much as she could, Beca couldn't understand why the words just won't come.

If it was a song, it would be easier.

If her vows was a song…

…if it was a song…

…because Beca was music, at least that was what Chloe would always tell her.

Beca was music to Chloe.

And Chloe was the lyrics to Beca's music.

Beca got up and found what could possibly be the actual last piece of paper she could find that was wrinkle free and actually clean of any writing.

Because now Beca knew what to write.

She's always known.

She just had to let the words take form.


	22. Chloe's Home

**A/N: And here's Chloe's take on the vows.**

 **Last chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Chloe groaned.

She slumped down next to Aubrey on her "temporary" bed for the night, the blonde trying her best not to laugh.

Why was it hard?

It shouldn't have been hard.

"You were never this bad in writing." Aubrey commented as soon as she finished reading.

Chloe looked rather ashamed for her attempt for draft # 892 – but of course Aubrey didn't need to know that – and there's still no improvement from the very first draft she wrote up for her vows.

"I know, it's just. It's Beca. It's for Beca. And everything has to be perfect." Chloe answered truthfully.

"Chlo, I love you, but you do know that this is far from perfect right?"

"Gee, captain obvious, I didn't know that."

Aubrey shook her head and laughed making Chloe laugh with her comment too. "You've been spending too much time with Beca."

"Well, I am marrying her." Chloe said proudly.

She smiled at the thought.

She still couldn't believe it.

And she was getting married tomorrow.

"Chlo, this was you're idea." Aubrey reminded her and Chloe sighed.

"I know."

"How could you not have anything worth passable for your vows?"

"I know!" she exclaimed.

It was really that bad.

"I mean, this is… too…"

"Trying too hard to be romantic?" Chloe offered and Aubrey nodded. "I know. It's just. Beca, she like the simple things."

"Were you there when she proposed? Nothing about that was simple." Aubrey interrupted.

"Yes but, she's always come up with simple but romantic dates. Every now and then she pulls off something big. And it's always sweet. And romantic. And totally unexpected. And perfect."

And again Chloe couldn't help but smile at the thought.

It was true.

Beca liked the simple things.

And those simple things always stood out above all the gimmicks that people trying too hard.

And when Beca plans to pull off something big, it becomes totally unexpected, and it makes it even more special.

Chloe was tempted, she was very tempted, to say "no" just for the heck of it and see everyone's reaction.

But she didn't want to tempt Fate.

She didn't want to waste the opportunity or throw it all away.

She didn't want to jinx it.

She didn't want to break the spell.

Because she had something special she didn't want to lose.

So why was it so hard to find the right words she wanted to tell Beca?

"Will it help if I tell you the munchkin is still trying to figure out something for her vows?"

"I know."

'You know? Are those the only words you're capable of saying or do you actually just know?"

"Well, you and Jesse disappeared along with Beca after dinner so I figured she's freaked about something she wasn't planning to tell me."

"And you know her quite well? What if she was panicking about the wedding? Or getting married?"

"Bree, ae you telling me she's freaking out or are you trying to freak me out?"

"No on both counts."

"I know Beca. Like the back of my hand."

"So why can't you come up with anything worthy being called your wedding vow?"

"I don't know."

Aubrey stood up and gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead. "I'm telling you now what I told Beca minutes ago. You need to get some rest and clear your head."

"And where are you going?" Chloe asked as soon as Aubrey stood up, about to make her way to the door.

"It's midnight Chlo. You need sleep. I need sleep. We all need sleep. Get some rest and let inspiration come on its own."

Chloe huffed as she fell back down the bed.

It shouldn't be this bad.

It should be easy.

So why won't the words just come?

She could start from the very beginning, her eyes landing on Beca in the quad one fateful activities fair.

Or she could go straight to when she intruded upon her in the shower…

…but that would just be inappropriate for a wedding.

They've been through a lot.

The very definition of up and down.

Like a heart beating.

Like breathing.

And it comes so easily.

Loving her.

Being with her.

The butterflies never went away.

The magic was still buzzing in her veins.

And the warmth she felt whenever she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace.

Beca was her home.

The reasoned she stayed in Barden until she finished.

She was where her heart would always be.

Chloe got up and immediately started writing.

She's found the words.

She knew what she wanted to say.

All she needed was clear her mind.

And remember why she loved Beca in the first place.


	23. Where All Roads Lead

**A/N: Hey guys! Final chapter! It's in Beca's POV.**

 **Anyways, thank you for everyone who's supported the story, especially since 'What If'**

 **I still have another fic in mind but that won't probably be up until the end of the year. Work's got me pretty busy at the moment.**

 **Reviews and comments are always appreciated.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Aubrey shot Jesse a murderous look as he used the whole flashback about Beca's accident and the "better late than never" line for his best man speech.

And yet somehow the laughter from all the guests still couldn't warrant Beca's attention as her eyes still rested on her blushing bride.

Chloe's eyes were only on her too. By then Aubrey gathered everyone's attention to give her own speech – because yes, she felt as if Jesse won't do his best man's speech justice – so she was giving her own maid of honor speech.

But the two of them totally missed it.

Because all they could think about was each other.

And the rest of their lives that they would spend together.

They were married.

And the two of them couldn't believe it.

 _**A few hours earlier**_

 _Aubrey handed Chloe's vows to her, the redhead not able to tear her eyes away from her beloved DJ._

 _Beca gave Chloe one of her reserved for Chloe only smiles and Chloe started._

" _Beca. I tried to find the most perfect words to say, because your wedding vows should be perfect when you're promising forever for the perfect person. But the words won't come, and I realized I was trying too hard. The thing is, I know I can't promise you forever, because I don't know how long we have. All I can try is make it so that we live our forever now. And I can't promise you perfect, because life isn't, because love is messy, and I'd rather have that, with all it's ups and downs. But this I can promise you. Beca, you are my home. And even on the stormiest of days, I'm not gonna run away or walk out or forget to come home. I'll always make my way back to you, because that's what you did for me, you fought against the greatest tides to stay with me. You're my heart beat. And I promise to make sure I'll treasure every moment of every day that I get to spend with you for the rest of our lives. So for all the ups, all the downs, I promise to keep holding on. Because Beca, you're a part of me I'll never live without. I love you. It's that simple. And I'll give you the rest of my life if you would do me the great favor of giving the rest of yours to me too."_

 _Beca nodded, a little glassy eyed as she beamed up at Chloe._

 _And before the DJ knew it, it was her turn._

 _Jesse handed Beca the piece of paper where she scribbled her but she shook her head._

 _She didn't need it._

 _She knew every word by heart._

" _Chloe. I don't know when or how or why, but I knew that I was little I wished upon a falling star and the falling star give me you. I wished for happiness, and you were more than I could ask for. And yes, I was an idiot, never really appreciating what was right in front of me until I was made to face it head on. Chloe, I lived my life in shades of gray, never really caring until you came in, and painted it with the whole spectrum of colors and suddenly, the music that was the only thing kept me company found its words. Chloe, you're the words that matched every beat, every thump, every note. You're the lyrics to my song, the one that fits, the one that gives meaning, the one that completes and complements. And I'll love you for all my life, because not even Death dared nor desired to take us apart."_

 _Beca winked and Chloe laughed nervously. The rest of the Bellas all teary-eyed._

 _Even Jesse was sniffling to her side._

 _And before they could even be pronounced wife and wife, Chloe couldn't help but sneak in a quick and chaste kiss._

 _Which of course prompted the expected reaction from the guests._

 _**Back to the wedding reception**_

Cynthia Rose cleared her throat for the third time.

"If our beloved brides would actually take the time to humor us and not stare at each other all lovey-dovey, we'd all like to invite you to your first dance as a married couple."

"Oh, sorry, CR." Chloe quickly said as a quick nudge to her side from Aubrey brought her back to the present."

Beca laughed, the night was moving along, and yet, if possible, the DJ thought that every time she looked at Chloe it was as if time had stopped.

And that was what Chloe was thinking too.

Beca huffed.

She was annoyed.

Being married to Chloe was the best thing that has ever happened to her.

So what was getting on Beca's nerves a full whole year of getting married to Chloe?

The motley crew that came as a package deal.

No, she wasn't talking about Chloe's family.

She was talking about their shared family.

Namely the Bellas.

And apparently two of the Trebles.

Because, no, she doesn't care if Bumper and Amy got hitched a year after Cynthia Rose's own wedding.

She's not counting him as family.

Ever.

Nope, their kids won't ever call him "uncle Bumper", "Bumper" would have to suffice.

But speaking of kids…

Beca was leaning on the backrest of _the_ armchair in their living room. She and Chloe had been calling it _the_ armchair because it was the first thing they christened when they first moved to LA.

Hence being Beca's favorite piece of furniture.

But back to the present.

The DJ scrunched up her face as she looked at Aubrey nervously playing with Stacie's hand as they sat on their couch, Jesse sitting next to Stacie.

"What's wrong Becs?" Jesse asked, noticing Beca's irritation.

"I'm still trying to understand why you're all here right now, Amy's on skype" Beca said, pointing at the opened laptop whose screen was wholly occupied by the Australian, "Emily and Benji on their way, Cynthia Rose on FaceTime with Stacie while Jessica and Ashley on FaceTime with Aubrey."

"Oh, I also finally have Lilly on my skype account." Jesse chimed in.

"For the love of – Ugh! Chloe's not yet giving birth and you guys are already like this." Beca complained.

"It's important to be their every step of the way Beca. We are witnessing the conception of _the_ first aca-child. You know, the possible daughter of two Bellas." Aubrey explained.

"Or son." Beca retorted.

"Or daughter." Aubrey emphasized.

"And if she decides to go to Harvard or Julliard?"

"Don't be ridiculous Beca, she's going to Barden like her mommies." Stacie jumped in.

"Why are all my friends insane?" Beca mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, Chloe's peeing on a stick guys, you need to relax."

"What on earth is going on here?" Chloe said as she stepped into the living room stick in hand.

"This is what happens when you tell Aubrey everything." Beca commented as she ran up to the redhead.

She took a deep breath, ignoring their friends and the lack of privacy for a moment that should be private. The two of them have been trying for months now.

"Well?" Beca asked uncertainly.

She's never been this nervous in her life.

A slow smile started creeping on Chloe's lips and Beca quickly took her in her arms, shockingly found the strength to lift her up and spin her round before placing her down on her feet and kissing the redhead.

A loud cheer erupted and a few minutes later Emily and Benji arrived to join in the celebration.

"Out! All of you!" Beca said as soon as Aubrey started planning for their celebratory dinner.

"Aw, relax Becs. They're just happy for us." Chloe interjected.

"But we have to celebrate." Beca reasoned.

"Oh, celebrate, right." Chloe said catching on.

"I don't like were this is going." Aubrey immediately said pulling Stacie away. "Come on Stace, we have to go."

Stacie pulled along with her Jesse and Emily, who in turn pulled Benji along. Beca quickly signed off from the skype call from Amy and stood in front of Chloe with the brightest smile on her face.

If someone told her years ago that by going to Barden she'd find everything she's looking for and more, she would have laughed.

But she's glad she chose to Barden.

She's glad she chose living.

Because living was perfectly imperfect the way it was.

She had Chloe.

They were having a family.

Granted their Bella family is zany enough to keep them busy.

But still.

Everything just fitted the way they should.

Yes.

Now more than ever, Beca knew.

She understood.

This is where all the roads led.

With Chloe – and everything she had inadvertently brought along with her into her life – always waiting at the end.


	24. Bonus1: Waiting Games and Shocking News

**A/N: Hey guys! What's this you might ask? The fic has been finished months ago…**

 **Well, this is one of two (that's right, TWO) bonus chapters for the whole 'What If' story!**

 **I've always planned for there to be 25 chapters for this fic but I got busy (and admittedly lazy) with the writing so I'm making up for that now. I also then got side-tracked with ideas for 'Make a Wish' while writing the last few chapters of this fic, so there was that.**

 **I also originally intended this chapter to happen (although it was supposed to be during the bachelorette before the vow chapters, but I settled on moving this event to a later moment). In other words, the title is as it implies.**

 **Enjoy! Reviews and comments are always appreciated. I have an idea already for what I want as the second bonus chapter but if you guys have any suggestions, just let me know.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

 _-About 9 months later-_

Was this ever the way Beca imagined anything would ever be?

The answer to that question is no.

But then again, it's something that the Bellas are involved in.

Or at the very least, something that they've made themselves very much involved in.

Chloe's in the delivery room.

And Beca wasn't allowed in because for whatever reason their hospital doesn't allow the dad or the partner of the one delivering the baby in the OR.

Some hospitals do, as Beca did the research, but then again she wasn't really expecting that it would matter in their case.

But apparently it does.

Because the baby was breached or something.

Anyways, it was the waiting game for Beca, and she had no choice but to play it as she paced endlessly as they awaited the news.

At least she had the Bellas.

Or for the most part, a good lot of them.

Amy had just got back from Australia with Bumper. Their flight literally just arrived and were on their way.

Emily and Benji volunteered to go for a coffee run.

Aubrey was stuck at work when Chloe's water broke and she's still trying to terrorize people to let her get to where she was needed the most, her best friend's side.

At least, that's what Stacie said, the last time Beca asked for an update on Aubrey.

Jessica and Ashley were there though, as well as Lilly and Flo, making things as bearable as possible.

Although at the moment it was only Cynthia Rose who was the voice of reason, trying to calm Beca down.

Mostly because Stacie and her so called best friend, Jesse, were still arguing about whether or not the first baby of the Bellas was a boy or a girl.

A soon to be Bella or a quite possibly Treblemaker.

It was usually Aubrey constantly arguing with Jesse about this, but since Aubrey was still trying to get there in time, Stacie was holding the fort for her.

And of course, there was the uninvited little twerp grinning as innocently as he can at Beca, sitting on one of the counters nearby.

It was a hospital. It was a given. And Death himself reassured he was only there to see Beca's progeny since Chloe was, after all, carrying Beca's baby.

No seriously, they got the eggs from Beca.

It was a sort of, we-want-this-baby-to-be-both-ours kind of thing.

Beca had been trying every impulse she had of throwing back a quick and witty response to everything Death would say in the past few minutes that he had appeared. But she couldn't. Because of course the Bellas would be wondering what on earth was going on with Beca.

Except for Lilly. She looked up once at Death's direction and saw him, Beca could tell she did. Mostly because every time Death tried to get Beca's attention she would see Lilly slowly smirking.

Then of course was the fact that the soon to be grandparents were coming soon.

After five more minutes of madness and quips from the grim reaper himself, Lilly somehow managed to convince Cynthia Rose that they needed to make Beca as comfortable for the wait as possible, and so Cynthia Rose roused up the remaining Bellas, and Jesse, to deal with the said grandparents that they could see coming through the halls and taking them to get coffee or something. Taking the giant teddy bears and stream of balloons along with them.

Lilly nodded at Beca before leaving, and the DJ smiled, somewhat appreciative of the gesture.

"Lilly's really something, huh?" Death then said.

"Oh would you just shut up! Why are you here anyways?"

"It's a hospital, it's one of my hang outs, and you know how much I love hospitals." Death then deadpanned. "Although I have to admit, something about you fighting for your life or something that seems to have an effect on my work. Somehow you bring a positive energy along and it urges people on the brink of death to actually fight for their lives, so good job you!" he then added. "Which of course means I have a lot of spare time to spend with you whenever you visit hospitals."

"Yey." Beca said dryly and Death's grin only grew even more.

"Oh, you know you love me Mitchell." he said. "Are you excited for your twins? Don't go all cheesy and name them Luke and Leia, I can hardly see you as Darth Vader, you're too short."

"Yeah, well I'm still taller than you, you little twerp. And did you just say twins!"

"Didn't you know?"

"No. I know our baby's breached or something, and Chloe wanted the gender to be a surprise. By the way, how the hell do you know they're twins?" Beca asked curiously.

"I can hear every heartbeat, where they're coming from. It's somewhat maddening really, but after a while it becomes music to your ears." Death answered truthfully.

And Beca looked thoughtful for a moment.

She never really asked Death anything about him.

Here she was at some extraordinary position, with Death as a friend, and she's never really bothered getting to know him like one.

But then again, who would even think up of things like that?

Then all of a sudden Beca chuckled.

It was joke, one she's still to find out eventually, she knew. But somehow she couldn't help but think about having to explain to her kids one day about good ol' uncle Death who only comes to visit during Halloween for candies.

"Beca. How's Chloe? Where on earth is everyone else?" Aubrey said with a huff as she settled down on one of the hospital chairs. As it would seem, she finally got free from her work.

Then the unexpected happened.

"Oh and hello to you DJ, that's your name right?" Aubrey said absentmindedly as she felt for her phone.

Beca looked a little at a loss at Aubrey.

"Oh dear God Mitchell, why on earth are you looking at me like that?" she snapped and Beca looked back at Death with an equally curious expression on his face like Beca had.

"She can see you? How?" Beca asked in a whisper.

Well, not so much a whisper really because Aubrey heard.

"Of course I can. What is he, your supposed imaginary friend?" Aubrey retorted and Death then started laughing.

"She was nearly in that car accident nearly two months ago. On Hallow's Eve!" he said, as it all made sense. "She was nearly face to face with good ol' me. It was probably the accident that and the rather mystical night that it happened that allowed for this to happen."

"A near-you experience?" Beca looked back at Death with a smirk.

A devilish little thought creeping in her mind.

Aubrey can see Death too now.

Oh how fun this would be.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Aubrey said, demanding to get a straight answer.

Yeah, Beca was definitely going to relish this moment.

If anything, it was a fun way to spend the whole time for the waiting game thing.

"Aubrey Posen, meet my good friend Death." Beca said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh ha ha, Beca. That can't be Death." Aubrey said as he looked at the boy with the white hair and rosy eyes sporting the same smirk on Beca's face. "You're not Death, right?" Aubrey asked a little uncertainly.

"Well Ms. Posen, I go by many names, but Death is one of them." he truthfully answered.

And that was just about the time when Aubrey fainted.

When Aubrey came too, she was in a hospital bed and Beca was looking amused.

The blonde had been out for a good four hours.

Mostly because when she first came too she was hysterically screaming that Death was there and they had to put her under.

In retrospect, Death was there. He found another hobby other than annoying Beca.

It was annoying Aubrey.

And while Aubrey was all but under, Stacie watched over her girlfriend. Beca was back with Chloe in her room.

And their twins.

Both a boy and a girl.

So that settled the argument.

Chloe had been personally looking for Aubrey that was only there reason why she found herself on Aubrey's bedside with Death, with Stacie asking Beca to stand guard for a while to get a glimpse of the future awesome little nerds.

"Why are you still here?" Aubrey asked Death dryly.

"You'll get used to his adorable packaging. Chloe sees him every Halloween and she absolutely adores him." Beca then replied as Death simply chuckled.

"Speaking of Chloe!" Aubrey then said jumping up from the bed and Beca laughed.

"That's why I'm here Posen. Come on." Beca said as she helped Aubrey up.

Aubrey thanked Beca before turning to Death himself. "I assume you'll be with us?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to see the life I help ensure be created by talking some sense to our favorite DJ here." Death then said and a realization quickly dawned upon Aubrey that she started to warm up to him.

Beca shook her head, smiling nevertheless, as she led the way.

Yeah, things never turn out the way she imagined it to be.

But she was grateful they happened the way they did anyways.

She was grateful she get to see them happen, feel and experience them happen.

And it was as simple as that.

Because Beca would always be thankful for every single one of them.


	25. Bonus2: Death and All His Friends

**A/N: The last bonus chapter! I was supposed to upload this the other night but I was catching up on Arrow and The Flash and before I knew it I was asleep…**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

 _-Ten Years Later-_

The way Beca was driving she was bound to end up in a hospital.

So maybe it was a good thing she was driving towards that direction.

About around fifteen minutes before her borderline reckless driving, Chloe called about their – thankfully not so little – little boy getting in an accident at school.

So yeah, of course Beca was pretty much flying from work.

Chloe was pretty much engaged in a conversation with the parents with another boy in Chol's soccer league.

Opposing team.

He seemed to have a broken nose.

Beca decided to let Chloe handle it as she slipped into the curtain covered bed where their son was on.

Chol apparently broke his leg.

Their daughter was slouching in a seat next to Chol's bed, headphones on, just like Beca. She was tuning out his brother's incessant bragging of the glorious scuffle he had been a part of on the field.

If only Chol was more like Belle sometimes in that she doesn't like that she avoids conflict.

He was a whole lot like Chloe when it comes to craving human company.

But then again maybe Beca should think about how much her son's like her.

Especially because from the looks of it, Chol was the reason for the broken nose of the kid she just passed by.

"What did you do?" Beca asked.

"It wasn't my fault mom. I swear! The whole team was cheating and the refs were letting it happen because one of 'ems dating the mom of one of the other guys in their team."

"How do you even know that? And that's beside the point!" Chloe said, as she came in.

And Belle chuckled. "Well, the other kids were talking about it too. It wasn't really Chol's fault. I may or may not have helped them design their little uprising during a time out." Belle said, slipping of the headphones and smiling an innocent smile.

"What on earth am I going to do with you two?" Chloe then commented with a sigh before answering her phone.

It was Aubrey.

Concerned about her favorite nephew.

Chloe slipped out before Beca turned back to their twins and said "Good job guys, impressive team work."

"Beca, I'm still within earshot! Don't praise them!" Chloe shot back.

Beca then assumed the you're-mom's-right-you're-totally grounded tone as she picked up the slack from Chloe, all while giving a sly two thumbs up at her kids.

And both Chol and Belle chuckled.

As soon as Beca was sure that Chloe wasn't within earshot she did drop the act.

"You're mom's right though, getting into that kind of trouble isn't exactly the wisest idea."

"Alright. We're sorry." Chol and Belle chorused.

"Yeah, listen to your mom. Otherwise I'll have to take you each on a life changing journey too." Death said, popping up.

"Hey Death." the twins chorused again.

"Don't encourage them with your mocking tone you little twerp." Beca then said.

"Beca! Language!" Death then replied with a grin.

"I said little twerp!" Beca replied.

Death was never going to let that down.

But then again, who would've thought?

It started out as an accident.

It started out at a crossroads.

And all of a sudden Beca has found herself finding everything she could ever want and more.

She found herself with Chloe.

She's found herself a family.

Both in the Bellas and her own now.

And she found a friend in Death.

Which was probably the strangest thing ever.

Stranger than that?

Of course their children gets to be born with the ability to see Death.

A happy discovery made one hospital trip ago when Aubrey and Stacie welcomed the new member of their own family.

That and subsequent Halloween parties and well, you can't exactly hide the fact that the never aging white haired boy with rosy eyes was anything or anyone other than who he really was.

But then maybe that was the new normal.

Chloe soon popped back giving Beca and their twins a strange look.

Death had only left, leaving a comment about whenever Beca was at a hospital people tend to choose to live.

Yeah, so maybe that was their new normal.

But Beca wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Because it meant that she got to live her happy ever after.

Even if Death was literally personally there for the most part as a friend of the family of sorts.


End file.
